Life of a warrior
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Sam is changed by a blue light off world, but believing she was left behind she begins to live offworld with the warriors of the Hak'tal.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea that popped into my head right after watching birthright. *note: the time line is different but the events that happened aren't. Basicly the events are moved a year ahead.

5 years ago Samantha Carter went missing on a mission. It was on P5G 907 right after the events on Edora. The planet was uninhabited but had some ancient ruins in it. She just up and disappeared, no one believed she simply walked away but they had no evidence to suggest otherwise,

The team and General Hammond missed them dearly. The only members of the original team left were Jack,Daniel and Teal'c, Leutinnette Jennifer Hailey joined them three years after Sam went Missing, she was now a captain, but they added no one else to the team. Sam would always be a part if their team even if she wasn't there.

**Almost four and a half years ago...**

Sam had woken up on the ruins of P5G 907, she hadn't known how much time had passed. The last thing she remembered was looking at one of the ancient wall, she stepped forward to study the writing, a machine appeared. It didn't look like the device colonel O'Neill had been taken over. Just to be safe she stayed away but it shot a beam of blue light into her and suppressed the scream she had in her throat. The light enveloped her and she had disappeared. When she awoke again on the grounds of the ruins she was in a simple garment, her weapons and remote transmitter were gone, and she couldn't find them. Her team wasn't here, she arrived at the stargate.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to dial home without a radio and a remote transmitter. She set up camp close to the gate, but no one dialled. They always sent a search party, but she might have been on 997 a lot longer then she thought.

On day 6, the gate began to spin, Sam hid behind a rock near the stargate in a offensive possession. She had her homemade spear. 7 women stepped through. She could sense a symbiote in them. A tall blonde women gave instructions to her fellow Jaffa, and 4 left the group.

She walked close to the rock and stopped, her weapon at the ready.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

Sam decided by her tone of voice that she should listen. She stood up gripping the spear tightly. The women pointed their staff weapons at them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Major Samantha Carter, of SG1. Who are you?"

"I am Ish'ta, this is Mala, and Hera, the others are Dak'ala Hap'tek, Neith and Gai'la, we are Hak'tal. We choose freedom for our sister Jaffa."

"So your like the free Jaffa?"

"Yes, if you are of the Tau'ri then why are you not with them?"

"I was left behind." Sam said, over the last few days she had begun to feel bitter resentment towards her teammates.

"You will have a home among us." Ish'ta said. Sam nodded her thanks.

"What are you guy's doing here?"

"we are searching for a home base for our sisters." Ish'ta said.

"So far we have been unsuccessful." Mala said.

"What kind of a world do you need?"

"One with a cover to the stargate and has suitable vegetation." Hera said.

"I know a few gate addresses that fit into that category, if you are willing to let me come with you." Sam said. Everyone nodded. Samantha Carter would become a great ally.

A few months past. Sam had found a great planet for them to settle on. P4Y 97J. The SGC had found no use for the planet and never come back. They hadn't explored more than 5 miles from the gate. It was the fifth on Sam's mental list. They established the village 7 miles away from the stargate, through dense forest.

She integrated herself into the culture quite easily. She taught the women and children self defence as well as Jaffa training, which she had learned from Ish'ta. She also taught basics, reading, writing and math as well as building all the houses. During her second month with the Hak'tar, she found out she was pregnant. But it confused Sam, she hadn't done any of the necessary things that needed to be done in order to get pregnant.

She was almost four months pregnant. Sam felt it had something to do with the blue light, because she had yet to explain it.

She had a little girl whom she named Grace Abigail Carter. Many of the women found that name strange and unique.

Sam had discovered the blue light that eventually brought her with the Hak'tal gave her some gifts, her strength and agility went up by a factor of 25% and she could use a strong power of telekinesis. Despite trying, Sam could not explain that, at least logical or scientific.

After two years, Sam felt at home, she tried not to think of earth but sometimes when she did, the first person she saw was Jack. She told the girls stories of the first world. After a while her resentment of her team slowly went away but it didn't change the fact that they left her behind and she couldn't contact them. The alpha site she had went to had been destroyed and she had no more hope of rejoining her people.

During this time Sam adopted a one year old girl who had been placed into hiding before being brought here. Her name was Araiakel. Sam gave her the middle name of Janet after her former best friend, Sam gave her the nickname AJ. She was 8 months younger then Grace.

The women of Hak'tar gave her the name of Nerfertari, meaning the one with the most beauty, they called her Samantha of the Nerfertari. It made Sam blush every time they said it. She had learned to speak ancient Egyptian/ghou'ald fluently thanks to Ish'ta.

Now she was just teaching defence as the other women could teach the basic's as they learned from Sam, so she could work in her lab more, she was working on a way to decrease the Jaffa's tendency on Symbiotes. So far she had been unsuccessful. She went on salvage missions with Ish'ta and Mala. These two were her dearest friends.

By four years their numbers have grown into well over a seven hundred but only 297 women were of age to take care of the others.

Sam went on a mission by herself to a ghou'ald stronghold. There were young children being held there. She left her daughters in the care of Hera, she wasn't a strong warrior but she cared for her sisters deeply.

She pretended to be a servant of the minor ghou'ald Hondai, who was under Moloc's domain. She was wandering through the halls of the complex. She heard a familiar voice protesting.

"Ack! That hurt my back!You guys wouldn't happen to know a good chiropractor could you?" The sarcasm was evident in the mans voice.

Jack! Sam thought to herself but if he was here then so was the rest of sg1 and that meant they were prisoners. She had to find a way to get them out without them seeing her. She docks into a room as sg1 escorted by 4 Jaffa guards came by. A day passed before Sam was able to sneak into the storage room.

She grabbed a GDO and three Zats, Sam hid them under her dress, she put a scarf over her nose and mouth and around her head so sg1 wouldn't recognize her. Jack had just been brought back from being interrogated. The Jaffa left and Sam stealthily took the keys from him, without letting him know.

Sam Entered the Cell 15 minutes later, her head hung low.

"Who are you?" A voice that belonged to Daniel Jackson asked her. She didn't say anything, she tossed them the key, and reached under her dress for the four other items, which highly embarrassed the three men in the cell, a women was there also, someone Sam didn't know. Her replacement. She felt a tinge of jealously. She tossed them the Zats and GDO. They only saw her eyes. She thought Jack had recognized her but when he didn't say anything she spoke;

"Wait 5 minutes, when the guards change shifts, your window of opportunity is then." Sam said in Egyptian. Daniel and Teal'c would translate for Jack and the young woman. She hurried to leave the cell so she could complete her other mission.

"Wait we haven't thanked you yet!" Jack called out, almost desperate but the women who had saved them was already gone.

Sam hated that she had to deceive her former team but she wasn't ready to face them after having the feeling of abandonment. She heard over the chatter of the Jaffa they had escaped. She tried her best to hide her satisfaction. No one here knew and no one would ever know.

A week later she brought 12 sisters ages 7 to 15 years old back to Hak'tal with her.

"I saw them Ish'ta." Sam said to her friend.

They were having their nightly chat. One they had whenever they both at one place at the sane time.

"SG1?"The older women questioned. Sam nodded. "Why did you not tell them?"

"I wasn't ready to face them, I'm still not sure if they left me that planet by accident or not." Sam said.

"If you do not speak to them about it, how will you know?" Ish'ta asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's a petty thing." Sam said.

They continued to chat for hours that bight and woke early to train the young ones.

Now it had been four and a half years since she joined the Hak'tal. Sam's skin was tanned and toned from working out in the sun. Her light blonde hair was now just below her waist and wavy. She put it in a ponytail or a braid when she worked or fought/trained but she otherwise kept it down.

Grace was now almost four years old, her eyes were the same as Sam's, a very deep blue, but her hair was a light browns that reminded Sam of someone, she just didn't know who. Grace had her mothers smarts but had an amazing sense of humour for a 3 year old. She wasn't yet old enough to begin training, but the school had been teaching children from ages three to 19.

AJ had light bronze skin and jet black hair. She enjoyed playing with her sister who was only seven months older then she was, as well as other children. AJ's personality hadn't quite come through yet.

Sam was well respected among the women of this world. She wore a pair of black leather pants that hugged her curves nicely and a shirt that was just a piece of leather wrapped around her breasts. Were any men to see her, their eyes would bug out.

Sam was staying in the village while Mala and Neith were on a mission. She worked in her lab, a large building in the center of town where she also taught her sisters who were curious of science.

Sam didn't know that the mission Mala and Neith were on would change Sam's life, hopefully fo the better.

Do you like? Do you not like? Please review. I have great plans for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as a warrior part 2-

My brother shut off my computer before I had a chance to save so I had to rewrite it, hope you enjoy.

Jack ran behind a rock as the fire fight. He was beside Teal'c who was firing his staff weapon. Daniel and Hailey were behind the next rock.

Suddenly a few staff blasts flew over their heads and hit Jaffa that were firing at sg1. The firing stopped and everything was very quiet.

"More rebel Jaffa?" Jack asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Teal'c stood up. "Shel'kek nem'ron! Shel'kek nem'ron!" He shouted. 6 women came through the smoke. They were female Jaffa.

"And who are you fine folk?" Jack questioned.

"I am Mala of the Hak'tal, you must come with us." Mala said.

Sg1 looked curiously at each other.

Sam sat in the main tent that was used for meetings. Ish'ta came inside.

"Samantha I must tell you the truth of the mission that I sent Mala and Neith on." Ish'ta said. Sam looked at her leader and friend confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Neith believes it was a symbiote recovery and they are rescuing several children but we also learned that Sg1 was on Hartarlna as well."

"And you sent Mala to retrieve them." Sam stated with a sigh.

"Yes I am sorry I did not tell you before but I thought you would..." Ish'ta trailed off.

"Ish'ta you should know I don't let my emotions get the better of me. If we need their help I can deal with it." Sam said. "Now what do we need their help with?" she asked.

"We need them to help us retrieve more Symbiotes for our young sisters."

Sam was shocked.

"You need to decrease your dependency on Symbiotes Ish'ta."

"I realize this Samantha but in till we find something that works we must use symbiotes."

Sam nodded.

"Okay Ish'ta." Sam said.

"Mala told me that she is bringing six children under the age of five. Would you like to adopt one or two?" Ish'ta asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Grace and AJ, to see if they want another sister in their family."

"Of course. I will come to retrieve you when Mala and sg1 arrive." Ish'ta said. Sam nodded. Sam left the tent and headed to her own, a two minute walk away. Grace and AJ were play fighting with miniature staff weapons.

"Grace, AJ, we are going to receive new sisters very soon and Ish'ta wishes to know if you want a new sister living with us. Do you wish this?" Sam asked her children.

"Yes mommy, I'll have more little sisters to teach." Grace said.

"What about you AJ?"

"Okay." AJ shrugged shyly.

Sam smiled and kissed each of her daughters on the forehead.

"Can we see you train our sisters mommy?" Grace asked.

"Sure thing kiddo." Sam said. They walked to the training area just across from the main tent.

"Sesta, how are you doing with teaching?" Sam asked the 35 year old Jaffa.

"Somewhat well but they are not understanding the technique." Sesta said.

"Would you like me to help?" Sam asked. Grace and AJ sat on the rail along the training area. Sesta nodded.

"Lo'li come." Sesta instructed to the young 21 year old girl. The dark skinned brunette stepped forward.

Sam went into a fighting position. She avoids using her telekinesis except when she is desperate or needs to get something in her lab while she is working in there. She began to teach.

Mala walked the four miles to the village from the stargate with sg1. Neith had been unhappy to learn the truth of the mission. Mala was sure Sam had been upset as well. Mala carried two of the infants she had brought back. She listened as the men of sg1 speak and the newer member captain Jennifer Hailey laugh at the mens antic's.

They entered the village. The women of Hak'tal looked at them with curiosity and mistrust.

"Forgive them. It is the first time many of our sisters have seen men." Mala said.

The men nodded in understanding. Jennifer Hailey looked happy that she was in a society made up of just women.

Ish'ta came out of the main tent. Mala brought five of the children into a tent with Da'lya, the main nanny. She still held the youngest. Ish'ta said Sam had wanted another child to raise.

Ish'ta talked to the team before bringing them on a short tour of the main area of the town. They came to the training area. Three women were fighting with a tall long hair blonde women who had her back to them.

"This is where we train our younger sisters." Ish'ta explained.

Jack looked at her. _There was something about her..._

It only took another minute and the three women were on the ground.

"You must always be on the defensive Lo'li, Mar'cha and Farrow." she spoke. That was how Jack recognized her.

"Carter?" He asked in disbelief.

She turned around and looked at her former team surprised. She knew that were coming but it didn't stop her from being surprised.

"Hello sir." She said. Daniel and Hailey looked at her in shock. Teal'c looked expressionless but Sam was sure he was just as shocked.

"You look... well." Jack said. Actually the word he was going to say was hot.

Daniel walked up to his friend and almost sister. He hugged her.

"What happened to you Sam?"

"I also endeavour to find what has happened to you Major Carter." Teal'c said, he bent his head slightly forward in respect.

"First may I present you with your new daughter Samantha." Mala said stepping forward with an infant. Sam smiled as she held her new daughter.

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

"Only three days old. She has no name. What do you wish to name her?" Mala asked.

"She has beautiful hair like my mother, so I will call her Hannah for her."

"It is a lovely name Samantha of the Nerfertari." Ish'ta put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Nerfertari?" Jack whispered his question to Teal'c who was the closest to him.

"It means the one with the most beauty." Teal'c said.

"Ah." Jack said. It suited her.

Grace and AJ came up to their mother.

"Is that our new sister Mommy?" Grace asked.

"Yes her name is Hannah." Sam knelt in front of her nearly four year old daughter.

"Pretty." AJ said.

Sg1 looked at the little family. They were very surprised to say the least.

"Not wanting to break up this special family moment but I have two questions. First, How'd you get here? And second, what do you fine folk want our help with?" Jack said.

"I found myself on P5G 907 and I was on there six day's when Ish'ta and her people found me and integrated myself into this society. It took them a while to trust me after they had learned I was a former host, but I gave them a safe world to settle on. I somehow got pregnant with Grace without doing what you need to do to get pregnant, I adopted AJ and here I am now. By my accounts I have been with the Hak'tal Four and a half years." Sam said explaining her situation pretty quickly.

The team looked confused.

"But you been gone two days short of five years." Hailey said. Sam looked confused but moved past that quickly. So her friends hadn't abandoned her like she had previously thought so many times before. Maybe that blue light had erased those months from her mind.

"Now Captain please join us in the main tent." Sam said.

"What about the rest of us Carter?" Jack asked looking hurt.

"Sorry Colonel Women only." Sam said. The men watched them walk toward the main tent, Sam's daughters following her.

"She looks so different now." Daniel said.

"She looks Hot!" Jack said. Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend and colleague. Sure Sam was hot, but she was like a sister to him, besides he had his own wife to love.

Janet and Daniel got married 4 months after Sam had gone missing from their lives. They had three children. Twins Kathryn Samantha and Daniel Nathaniel Jr.(DJ) Jackson who are 3 years old as of last month and 18 month old Nicholas Jonathon Jackson.

It was close to thirty minutes later,the women stepped out of the tent.

"Sir these women are willing to test out tretonin for us." Hailey said.

"And I'm coming with you." Sam stepped forward.

finished with chapter two. I hope you folks like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Life as a warrior part 3

and I've realized I spelt Hak'tyl as Hak'tal so I've corrected it.

Previously in life as a warrior...

_It was close to thirty minutes later,the women stepped out of the tent._

"_Sir these women are willing to test out tretonin for us." Hailey said._

"_And I'm coming with you." Sam stepped forward._

"Really?" Jack asked wanting to believe what she said.

"Yes as a liaison between earth and the Hak'tyl. My children will remain here while I am on earth." Sam said.

"That's great Sam. Wait til you meet the kids." Daniel said a big smile on his face.

"Kids?" Sam asked confused.

"Space monkey and the doc shacked up after you left."

"You and Janet?" Sam said. Daniel nodded.

Ish'ta walked off.

"What's with her?" Jack asked.

"She is wondering if she is making the right choice using this tretonin you guys found." Mala said.

Teal'c went off to talk to her.

"Use the good old Teal'c charm!" Jack called after his Jaffa friend. Hailey and Daniel stiffeled a laugh. Sam giggled.

"Wow haven't heard that sound in a long time. " Jack said.

"Sure you have." Daniel said. Jack whacked his arm. He got the hint.

"I did try to dial earth and the alpha site when I realized I was left behind."at Jacks look she added, "However unintentionally but for some reason the DHD would seize up. When Ish'ta and Mala came, I found that I could easily trust them for some reason. I guess what I'm trying to say but failing to do so properly is, I want to say how much I've missed you guy's."Sam said rambling.

"So you decided to come back home, did you?" Jack asked with a smile that was only meant for her.

"I'm not sure if I'll stay, but at least my friends and family will have some comfort knowing that I'm okay." Sam said.

"Captain would you like to learn some new moves?" Sam asked Hailey.

"Sure and call me Hailey."

"Then it is only fair you call me Samantha. Follow me." Sam walked toward where they kept the wooden staffs. Sam passed one to Hailey and they began to fight.

"Did Carter just tell us off?" Jack asked.

Daniel just shrugged.

An hour later, Ish'ta and Teal'c had returned. Teal'c looked a little worse for wear but was alright.

Sam, Jack Hailey, Mala, Cera, Farrow and Getrue headed to the gate. Daniel and Teal'c decided to stay.

Danial, Cera's younger sister would look after Sam's three daughters. Mala's second Daughter(and only:( daughter) Nadya who was a little under two years old was also with Danial. Sam was carrying a goat skin bag with her research and a few other items in it.

"Boy Hammond is going to be surprised." Jack said.

"Well he is my former CO and on top of that he is my godfather." Sam said.

"He is?" Jack questioned. Sam nodded believing that was all the answer that was needed. They stepped through the event horizon.

General Hammond was standing at the base of the ramp when they emerged from the wormhole. He had been told who to expect but like sg1, he was shocked to see his goddaughter looking...well...hot, for lack of a better word.

"Major it's good to see you again." Hammond said trying to maintain a professional mask.

"I'm guessing after nearly five years I am no longer in the military uncle George, you can call me by my first name." Sam said.

Jack looked at her curiously. Uncle George?

"Alright ...Sammie." Hammond said with a smile that spoke wordlessly about his ability to tease her.

Sam groaned after hearing her childhood nickname. Hammond gave a low chuckle.

"Anyway I would like to welcome you all to earth." Hammond said to Mala and the others. They went to the infirmary after that.

Sam headed to Janet's office. Her fellow sisters in the main area if the infirmary. She knocked on the open door when Janet's back was to it.

"Just a minute!" she called out. Then she turned around and dropped about ten pounds of paperwork on the floor in front of her feet. Then she squealed in pure happiness. Janet then hugged her best friend very tightly.

"It's good to see you to Janet." Sam said with a smile on her face. The petite doctor drew away from Sam.

"I can't believe your back. We have a few minutes before I have to begin the tretonin trial. Let's catch up." Janet said. Her friend was back, even though she was different in more ways then one, Janet was happy.

"Sure." Sam said. She helped her friend pick up her pile of paperwork. "So I hear you and Daniel have gotten hitched." Sam said quite bluntly. Janet blushed.

"Yep Four children and another on the way." Janet said.

"Congrats Jan. I have three children. One is biologically mine, though I don't know how. Darth vadar actually comes to mind." Sam said. Janet was going to ask about that later but giggled at the analogy.

"Her name is Grace. My second daughter is 8 months younger then Grace her name is Araiakel Janet but we've nicknamed her AJ."

"Wow I have a kid named after me. I'm honoured Sam."

"And my youngest daughter Hannah Christine, is only three days old. I adopted her about two hours before I came here." Sam said.

"It sucks that you had to go away from her so soon."

"Ya but I'll be back."

"So you aren't staying here?" Janet couldn't help but look and feel hurt. Sam saw this and answered quickly.

"I don't know. Earth is my home but I've been with the Hak'tal for four and a half years. While you guy's remember five. I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Sam said. Janet seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Now we shouldn't keep those women waiting any longer, should we?" Janet spoke lightheartedly to Sam.

"No." Sam said with a smile. "But when you are done I need to talk to you about something." Sam told Janet.

"Of course." Janet nodded knowing that is was a conversation meant for later when they had more time. They left Janet's office and she began to coach the Hak'tyl about the tretonin. Sam wandered around base, a MP following her for obvious security reasons. She wound up at her lab. It was now Jennifer Haileys lab, she felt a pang of jealously when she realized that she had truly been replaced.

"I didn't replace you." A voice said from behind her. Sam turned around rather quickly. The MP was gone and had been replaced with the one and only jack O'Neill.

"Sir?" She questioned playing the confused Major.

"You said it yourself Carter, you are no longer in the military. Drop the sir, call me Jack."

"Of course...Jack." Sam said hesitantly. Calling her former CO by his first name would take some getting used to. Two could play at that game. "Then call me Sam, or Samantha."

"Okay...Sam." Jack said almost the same way Sam said his and he realizes that she said that for more then one reason.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Sam I meant it when I said that I never replaced you, sure I replaced the military part with Hailey but you I've always cared about a lot. Even loved and nobody replaced that part of my heart."

"You...you love me?" Sam asked her eyes wide with shock and happiness.

"Yes." Jack answered simply. He was never one for long winded explanations but the simple one word answer worked. Sam hugged him fiercely.

"I love you too Jack." Sam said into his shirt.

Jack lifted her chin so they could look into each others eyes. They kissed long and passionately.

"If I decide to come back to earth will you be there for me?" She asked.

"Of course and if you decide to stay on Hak'lar that's okay with me too. I'll always be there for you."

"It's Hak'tyl Jack." Sam said trying to put a little humour into their intense conversation. Jack smiled.

"I know it's a little soon but I've loved you for a long time. I bought this to the SGC shortly after I returned from Edora, hoping I be able to use it some day..." Jack trailed off. Sam's breath hitched.

He brought out a small white box and opened it. It was a very beautiful ring. A 2 carrot princess cut diamond in the middle with 2 smaller blue sapphires on each side. Sam gasped.

"Will you, Samantha Abigail Jasmine Carter do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jack asked the long awaited question.

"Yes Jack, Yes I will marry you." Sam said. Jack stood up. He held the ring.

"That must have cost a fortune." Sam said.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't know. It's been in my family for over 150 years, It is used as a symbol of good luck amongst my family each marriage has lasted longer then 45 years."

"Then I am honoured Jonathon O'Neill." Sam kissed her now fiance. She was so happy to have a man like Jack in her life.

"And I added a little something on to it. Look at the engraving." Jack instructed as he handed Sam the ring. She looked and gave him a Carter smile.

"Our love is bigger then the universe and the earth symbol. Wow this is so sweet Jack." Sam said. Jack slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed again.

"But what about you know me being in the military, not do much now but people can use that to..." Sam trailed off not wanting to go down that train of thought.

"I know that's what the general wants to talk about. You have a briefing in... almost five minutes ago." Jack smirked.

"Jack I need to tell you guy's what the blue light did, It did more than make me loose more then 6 months of my life."

"Okay, but wait until we are in the briefing room. I'm sure good old 'George would want to hear this to. Am I right?"

Sam nodded. This was going to be a long briefing. Jack just knew it.

I made a few improvements to the original story, nothing to major though. Read and review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	4. Chapter 4

Life of a warrior part 4

thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It makes my writing worthwhile.

Previously on life of a warrior...

"_Jack I need to tell you guy's what the blue light did, It did more than make me loose more then 6 months of my life."_

"_Okay, but wait until we are in the briefing room. I'm sure good old 'George would want to hear this to. Am I right?"_

_Sam nodded. This was going to be a long briefing. Jack just knew it._

The pair walked into the briefing room. General Hammond was already sitting down.

"Please have a seat." Hammond ordered.

Sam and Jack did as they were told. Major General George Hammond was a very perceptive man, he did not fail to notice the beautiful ring on Sam's finger. He also knew who gave it to her.

"I need you to tell you your story from the time on P5G 907 til now. This part of the briefing will be recorded."

Sam nodded. She knew why, the air force wanted a digital copy to make sure if she told the story again she wouldn't slip up and make a mistake.

She went on to explain anything and everything that happened to her in the last five years. Or from her perspective, four and a half years.. One of the first things she spoke of first was Grace.

"I discovered after two months on Hak'tyl that I was four months pregnant. Which I don't know how that's possible because first of all I didn't do any of the necessary things a human body needs to do in order to get pregnant and You guy's told me I was missing for six months longer than that so... I don't know. I found the Hak'tyl a gate address. It was on one of the lists from the Abbydos cartouch. It was Sg6's long term list. It was one where they didn't explore for another year. We kept hidden while they were staying there. It is P1K 672" Sam said. Hammond nodded. Major Kassel of Sg6 said he thought someone had been to the planet recently but only explored 3 miles from the gate. She went on the tell them how she she arrived on Hak'tyl with Ish'ta and the other former female Jaffa of Moloc.

"When Grace was a few months old I discovered what ever that blue light did to me other then give me Grace. My strength and agility increased by a Factor of twenty-five percent, as well as telekinesis." Sam said.

"Telekinesis?" Hammond questioned. Jack looked at her. So that's what she meant by the blue light changing more for her then just loosing six months of her life.

Sam nodded, she glanced around the room and focused her mind. She lifted the SGC flag a few feet in the air.

"Wow." was all that Jack could mutter out. Hammond seemed shocked. The recorded part of the briefing lasted another hour as Sam told them every little detail, like how she had created a school system and taught military self defence.

"I ran into Sg1 six months ago." Sam confessed.

"What?" Jack exclaimed a little angerly. "That was you?"

"You have to understand, I still thought you guy's had abandoned me."

Jack nodded, he didn't like that she had lied to them but he understood why.

Then it was over nearly 20 minutes later. The recording ended.

Jack yawned. Sam sent him pointed look.

"Sorry Sam, not that your tale isn't exciting. Believe me it is, I've just never been able to sit for very long." Jack said,

"I don't believe you. Admit it you were bored." Sam quite nearly ordered. Hammond watched the banter between his goddaughter and 21C with interest. They were meant for each other.

"Fine I was bored." Jack finally admitted. Sam broke into a grin.

"I contacted Jacob, He will be here by tomorrow at the latest. Your brother and his family have been contacted, you can visit them whenever you like and if you feel up to it. Sam, I also spoke with the president, he wants to meet with you in person, the Prometheus will beam you into the oval office directly. This will happen in two hours."

"Prometheus?" Sam questioned.

"Earth ship." Jack said. That was all the information Sam needed. They must have gotten help from the Asgard if they had beaming technology.

"Doctor Fraiser needs to clear you before you can go." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Sam said slipping back into her military facade. Sam and Jack began to head to the stairs that led to the control room.

"Oh Sam, Jack... Congratulations." Hammond said. The two looked confused before they actually clued in on what the general was saying.

"Yes thank you sir." Jack said. Sam smiled at him. They headed down to the infirmary. They were in the elevator. Sam knew the trip would take at least four minutes if she remembered correctly. She decided to talk to Jack about her suspicions.

"Jack I think I know who Grace's father is, but I still don't know how." Sam said. Jack looked at her.

"Ya? Who?" He asked.

"You Jack." Sam said simply. She looked into his eyes gauging his reaction.

"What? But how?" He stammered.

"I don't know, maybe the Asgard, who knows but Jack she even looks and acts like you." Sam said.

Jack nodded. He was a little to shocked to speak. He had a daughter? He was glad he was getting a second chance to be a father, not only to Grace but to AJ and Hannah as well but he still felt guilt over what happened to father. Sam sensed this. She put her hand into his.

"Jack despite what happened 9 years ago, you'll still be a great father." Sam said giving him a quick kiss. The elevator doors opened and they stepped onto sub-level 23.

Jack smiled at Sam. She knew exactly what to say to him to make him better.

"I have a vile of Grace's blood for testing."

"Cool but how'd you make needles?" Jack asked.

Sam went into a long winded scientific explanation about how she made a needle and retrieved the blood from her oldest daughter. Jack actually smiled through it so Sam decided that Jack was the right man for her.

Janet checked her out and Sam gave her the vile of blood to test. Jack had gone off to see Hammond for something. As Sam was walking out of the infirmary she noticed Hailey leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked. The other women looked up startled.

"Yeah, it's just... Mala told about her first daughter being killed and her second daughter never knowing her father."

"I was saddened the first time I heard her story as well." Sam said trying to comfort a women she barely knew.

"She said if the tretonin doesn't work, she doesn't want her symbiote re implanted." Hailey said, trying to hold back the tears for a women who became her friend in a matter of minutes.

"It is her honour and wish for freedom which causes her to speak of that." Sam said.

"Mala wants me to take her daughter if anything happens to her!" Hailey cried out. She finally began to sob. Sam pulled her into an embrace. Jack came around the corner a few minutes later. Sam made gestures and moved her lips to tell him she'd be right there.

Soon Hailey was finished with the crying.

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course. If you need to talk, come to me." Sam said her voice laced with sympathy. Hailey nodded. She wiped her tears from her face and went back to the infirmary to speak to Mala again.

Janet came out and said she was cleared to go and the blood test results would be done by the time she came back.

Jack approached Sam when she was all alone.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded.

"Good. Hammonds cleared me to take you shopping on the basis that you'll be back in time for the presidents briefing which has been moved up to 1500 hours. Which is almost four hours from now." Jack said looking at his watch. "But he wants you to wear a jacket over that piece of cloth." He added.

Sam blushed. What was wrong with it?

"Yeah I guess this wouldn't be appropriate for earth society." Sam said looking down at her top.

"Hey, I like it." Jack said with a smirk. Sam grinned.

"But what about money? What about my house? What did you guy's do with my house?" Sam was suddenly full of questions.

"Whoah slow down Sam. First of all the money is a gift from everyone at the SGC. Almost 3000 dollars."

"3000 dollars?"Sam breathed. She was both shocked and happy that the SGC personal had done this for her. They must have missed her dearly. She missed them all that's for sure.

"Yep and We packed up and put all of your belongings into storage. Your house was sold to some nice folk. Trust me I made sure of it." Jack said.

"Okay now that that is out of my system, lets go shopping!" Sam said.

They headed topside and into Jack's truck. As they drive the 12 miles into town Sam looked out the window in amazement . Everything looked different but it was also just the way she remembered it.

"It's been so long I forgot what everything looked like." Sam said. Sam was getting a little emotional.

"Yeah after a mission I just sometimes like to take it all in." Jack said. Sam nodded.

She wrapped her arms around her torso glad that she had actually worn a jacket.

"Cold?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded.

"Fall is such a wonderful season isn't it?" Jack asked getting lost in thought for a few seconds.

"It's fall?" Sam asked very shocked.

Do you like? Do you like? Please review and any suggestions you think I need to improve on please don't be afraid to let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Life as a warrior part 5

Previously on life as a warrior...

_Sam was getting a little emotional._

"_Yeah after a mission I just sometimes like to take it all in." Jack said. Sam nodded. _

_She wrapped her arms around her torso glad that she had actually worn a jacket._

"_Cold?" Jack asked._

_Sam nodded._

"_Fall is such a wonderful season isn't it?" Jack asked getting lost in thought for a few seconds._

"_It's fall?" Sam asked very shocked._

Jack parked in the Mall parking lot.

"It's bigger then I remember it." Sam said.

"Well ya, this is a new mall, they tore the old one down." Jack explained.

"Oh." was all that Sam said.

They walked hand in hand into the large mall. The entrance was right at the food court. It was bustling with dozens perhaps hundreds of people.

"So you want to eat first or go shopping?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Oh, um eat. I'm starving." Sam said. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

Sam blushed and Jack gave a good hearted laugh.

"If I remember correctly you like pizza." Jack said as he brought her towards the miniscule Pizza Hut.

"Yum." Sam said aloud.

They walked up to the line, it had ten people in line including four children.

A couple held their 6 year old son by the hand. He looked at her.

"Your pretty." The little boy said. Sam blushed.

"I am Sam what is your name?"

"John. How come you look so different then everyone else?" He asked. Jack watched the exchange between Sam and the little boy with a smile on his face.

"I was over sea's for a long time. I just got back."

"Cool." John said. The parents turned around and saw their Son talking to a complete stranger.

"And who are you?" The mother asked.

"Oh sorry, your son was just wondering about my appearance." Sam apologized.

The parents seemed to relax.

"I understand your worry, I have three daughters myself and I wouldn't want them to talk to strangers either." Sam said. This seemed to put the parents more completely at ease.

"I'm Jan Warner and this is my husband Dylan." The Dark blonde haired women shaked Sam's hand.

"Sam Carter and this is my fiance Jack O'Neill." Sam said. The line moved forward, the first person got their pizza.

"So you have girls? How old are they?" Jan asked.

"Grace is my oldest she is nearly four years old. My second girl AJ is adopted she is 8 months younger then Grace. I adopted Hannah my youngest just yesterday. She is three day's old. What about you, any other children?"

"Ya our daughter is at her grandmothers, she is is four years old. Her name is Andrea." Dylan said.

"Maybe we can get together with a play date?" Jan asked.

"Maybe." Sam said. She still wasn't sure if she was staying back on earth yet.

"Here is my card. I'm a lawyer." Jan said. The line moved up again. The Warner's grabbed their pizza and left.

"Well that was interesting." Sam said as she ordered her pizza. "Two slices of vegetarian please." Sam said.

"I'll have a piece of pepperoni." Jack told the young man at the counter. The meal was given to them and they payed for it.

They sat down on a two chair table.

"I really hate that I had to leave Hannah so soon after taking her in." Sam admitted.

"Well if you are staying at the SGC a few days I can arrange for them to come to earth. Maybe they can meet your dad and your brothers family." Jack said.

"Really you would do that?" Sam asked.

"Yep anything for you." Jack said.

"And that's why I love you." Sam lent over the table and kissed Jack. "In that case I will buy them a few outfits." Sam said. Jack nodded his agreement. They were done eating 20 minutes later.

"Okay my lovely fiance, let's go shopping in celebration of your triumphant return!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up. Sam giggled but she also stood up and they headed to the wal-mart.

"First let's look at the cheaper clothes and then we will go to more expensive trademark clothing stores okay?"

"Sounds good to me but you'll help me right? I'm still not sure I remember how to shop." Sam said.

"It'll come to you. Women _**never**_ forget what shopping is." Jack said with a smirk. Sam sent him a playful glare.

They walked into the store in relative silence. It was full of people.

"Let's head to the clothing department."

"I also want to get some hair things Jack." Sam said. Jack nodded.

The clothing area was much bigger then she remembered. She started going through the adult clothing racks.

"You should get different sizes to try on. Your physique has changed since you last had earth clothing on."

"Good idea." Sam said. She grabs about ten different sizes of the same pants and grabs 4 different sized shirts and headed to the change rooms.

She came out in one of the pants and one of the shirts.

"These fit me the best Jack." Sam told her fiance.

"What sizes are you?" Jack asked. Sam told him. She changed out of the clothes and back into her own. She carried the two articles of clothing.

"You should get something slightly fancy to meet with the president." Jack said. Sam nodded her agreement.

They spent close to an hour in wal-mart. She got four outfits. One semi formal. She got Grace and AJ 2 outfits each in clothes that would hopefully fit them. She also got a bunch of hair things, like headbands ,ponytails and barrets.

They went to a jean store called blue notes. Sam got two pairs of modern jeans for herself.

After three hours Sam was done.

"I need to head to a store but do you remember where the food court is?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded.

"Good I'll see you in thirty."

"Yes sir!" Sam said with a snappy salute, a playful smile on her lips. Jack smiled back. He headed eastwards.

Sam arrived in the food court a little later, about five minutes. It wasn't as busy as it had been before. Sam was actually surprised that Jack left her on her own after less then a day back on earth.

She sat on a bench. Earth may be crowded but it was home. She had made her decision.

The next chapter will be up soon and I should let you know most of the chapter are rewritten so if you have suggestions for improvements, I may not be able to correct them without rewriting the whole chapter. But I hope you enjoy my story as it progresses.


	6. Chapter 6

Life of a warrior part 6

Previously on Life of a warrior...

_Sam arrived in the food court a little later, about five minutes. It wasn't as busy as it had been before. Sam was actually surprised that Jack left her on her own after less then a day back on earth. _

_She sat on a bench. Earth may be crowded but it was home. She had made her decision._

And now the continuation...

Sam and Jack headed back to the SGC. Sam was now wearing thigh fitting jeans and a tank top. Her hair done in a ponytail down her back. Sam hadn't told Jack her decision yet, she wanted to give the news to Her god father as well as the man she loved back at the SGC. They would be so happy. It had only been twelve hours since she last saw her girls. She missed them so much.

She stopped by the infirmary first.

Janet looked solemn.

"What's wrong Janet?" Sam asked worried.

"It's Mala. She's not reacting well to the tretonin." Janet told her. Sam nodded. Hailey was at Mala's side. "And Sam the blood test came back Jack O'Neill is the fraternal side of the DNA."

"Thank you for letting me know. I hope this all works out especially for Mala." Sam said. She left feeling more weighed down. If this tretonin didn't work for Mala, Sam would be Ish'ta's only second and that meant she would have to stay at Hak'tyl and not be able to stay on earth.

Sam headed up to the Control room. Jack had already gone up there to talk with Hammond. All of her shopping was in her VIP quarters.

Sam didn't have to meet the president for another hour. When Sam arrived in the control room.

"Major General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill would like to see you upstairs right away ma'am." Walter said. He smiled it was so good to have her back. He couldn't wait in till she met the new science head.

"Thank you Walter." Sam smiled at him. Definatly good to have her back. Any man at the SGC would melt at that mega watt smile.

Sam headed upstairs. There she had a surprise.

"Grace, AJ what are you doing here?" Sam asked in surprise. In the briefing room was all three of Sam's daughter as well as Ish'ta and Mala's two year old daughter Nadya. Jack and Hammond stood behind them.

"The Leader of this facility invited us here, however I must return home soon. Samantha you feel that if Mala does not survive this experiment you should return as my second but you must stay with your people."

"But..." Sam began.

"Samantha you are needed here. You can visit us. You will always have a place among us." Ish'ta said.

Sam felt a lump in her throat. She nodded.

Ish'ta left. Ish'ta loved Samantha like a close sister even though she was 21 years older, she definatly didn't look it. She wanted Samantha to be happy and that was with her own people of this advanced world. Especially this Jack O'Neill. Ish'ta knew Samantha would be happy here.

"Guess I'm staying. You knew." Sam said to Jack.

"Yep thought you'd like the surprise." Jack said with a smug smile. He was holding Hannah who was sleeping quietly.

"I call you up here when it's time for your meeting." Hammond said.

"Thank you Uncle George." Sam said putting AJ on her hip. Hammond nodded and went into his office. Nadya was brought to the infirmary by a MP.

"Girls this is you daddy." Sam said to all of her girls but Jack knew this was meant more for Grace. Jacks eyes widened. The test was positive. They would talk about this later.

"Really?" Grace said with big blue eyes.

"Yeppers." Jack said. Grace looked so excited. AJ appeared happy but she was a very shy girl. Hannah of course had no reaction.

"Mama why are you wearing strange clothes?" Grace asked.

"It's this worlds custom but no speaking of other worlds when we are out." Sam said. Her two three year old's nodded. They were both quite smart for their young age.

"Ya and your mother got you some." Jack said.

"Now we will go into my room and get you guy's some toys to play with." Sam said. They headed to her quarter at sub level 16.

"I already have some on base." Jack said with his wonderful smile.

"Of course you do." Sam said smiling back at him.

"Can I call you daddy?" Grace asked Jack once they were in the VIP quarters. Jack looked very surprised by the question.

"Me too." AJ said getting down from her mother.

"Are you two sure because you just met him." Sam said. She really wanted them to but she had to be sure they were ready.

"Yes." Grace said simply. Jack looked at Sam for her confirmation of okay. Sam nodded at him.

"Since it's okay with your mother then yes." Jack said. Grace ran over to him and hugged him. AJ followed her sisters actions.

"I love you Daddy." Grace murmured into his chest. Both Sam and Jacks hearts soared at those four words.

The next hour went by quickly. Jack had brought his toys and video games into the room. Janet had brought a bassinet into the room, so that Hannah could lie in it. There were two single beds on the south side of the room. The queen size bed was at the east corner. The door was at the west end. There was a couch and a 32'' TV.

Jack had fun teaching the young toddlers the video game system. They were all laughing and having fun when Sam left for her meeting.

She had changed into her Dark navy slacks, matching Jacket with a white tank top underneath. Her hair was in a ponytail going down her back. Very simple but still fancy. Sam felt that this was appropriate to see the president with.

She came into the briefing room. General Hammond was waiting for her.

"Are you coming with me?" Sam asked the general.

"Nope Sam but have fun." Hammond said with a smile. There was a white flash and Sam was gone.

Soon she was in the office outside the oval office. The secretary looked up startled.

"Samantha Carter to see the president." Sam said with a smile. Liz, the secretary nodded. She went to the oval office door and opened it.

"Mr. President, she's here." Liz said. She looked at Sam.

"He will see you now."

"Thank you." Sam said. She walked into the oval office. It was big but didn't seem to surprise Sam all that much.

The president was hunched over his desk reading a file. A few seconds later he placed it the desk and looked at Sam.

"You weren't in office last time I was on earth." Sam said curiously.

"Yes I was elected 11 months ago. President Henry Hayes. I've been reading up on the SGC and you. To say I'm impressed would be an understatement." The president walked around his desk and shook Sam's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Sam said. The president smiled.

"Please have a seat. I have much to speak to you about."

Sam sat on the couch in the middle of the office. Henry Hayes sat across from her.

"First of all I am glad you have been recovered safely. I listened to your briefing and learned what had happened to you." Henry Hayes said.

"Yes I'm still not sure where those six months went." Sam said. She was still confused about that last part. That was a mystery in itself.

"Yes and I want to know I love the work you do. You have saved our planet many times."

"Thank you Sir."

"We want you to be reinstated into the military." Hayes said.

"But I can't..." Sam said.

"Why not?" Hayes asked.

"Because the hour I returned to the SGC Colonel O'Neill proposed to me and I accepted and I learned he is the biological father of my oldest daughter." Sam told the leader of the free country.

"Yes George told me that. I should let you know that if you accept coming back into the military, We will drop the regulations for the entire base as to not bring unnecessary attention to you and Jack O'Neill." Hayes said.

"Really you would do that?" Sam asked her hopes rising.

"Yes. Now do you accept?"

"Yes sir." Sam said with enthusiasm. She and the president shook hands. Suddenly the door opened.

"Henry I have..." The man in the door stopped when he spotted the now reinstated Major Samantha Carter. The man at the door to the oval office was the one and only Robert Kinsey.

"I'm vice president Kinsey and just who may you be?" Kinsey said with his hand extended. He obviously didn't recognize her. Sam looked at him coldly.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Mr. Vice president." Sam said with a sneer. She turned to the president. "Thank you for all you have done Mr. President." Sam smiled at him.

"Here Major I have a pre wedding gift for you." Hayes handed her a thin envelope. Before Sam could open it Kinsey finally remembered who she was.

"I thought you were MIA Major Carter." Kinsey said.

"I was intill 0700." Sam said, the coldness evident in her voice.

"Robert please leave the major and I are not quite finished yet." Hayes said.

Kinsey looked like he was going to become a steam train with how red his face was becoming but he left the oval office, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to open it now sir?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Hayes simply said.

Sam nodded and carefully opened it.

"You know you can rip it." Hayes said.

"Yes sir. It's just that I am a perfectionist. One of my flaws." Sam said. The president gave a small and short chuckle.

"Trust me major, I doubt you have many flaws. Now open your gift." Hayes playfully ordered. He seemed a little like Jack at that moment. Sam took a small piece of paper. It was a cheque. Sam was speechless at the amount.

"This is from myself, the joint chiefs, the chief of staff and as well as my Wife Janice." Hayes said.

"But this...this is 1 billion dollars. That's a lot of money Mr. President." Sam said. She was very shocked. That was a lot of money.

"Between you and Jack O'Neill, you both deserve it." Hayes said.

"Thank you so much sir." Sam said.

"Now I expect you for dinner at my home on the first of October, next week. Bring your fiance and children. At least my David(9), Geoffry(6), Zakk(4), Chelsea and Cherise(3) will have someone to play with." Hayes said with a genuine smile.

"Yes sir." Sam said. The two shook hands and Sam left. She was beamed back to the SGC. She went straight to her quarters after telling General Hammond she had been reinstated. Jack was watching her children sleep. Of course they were now his children. Sam came in, she quietly shut the door.

"So how did it go?" Jack asked in a quiet whisper.

"Okay." Sam whispered back. "I've been reinstated." She said still whispering.

"What!" Jack said a little loudly. Grace stirred but didn't wake up.

"Relax Jack. The president pardoned the regs for everyone on base if I agreed to be reinstated." Sam said.

"Good. Did you get to see who the vice president of our country?" Jack whispered with a cold edge to his voice.

"Yes but he didn't even recognize me at first the bastard." Sam said. Jack nodded. He felt the exact same way. "The president gave us an engagement gift." Sam handed him the perfectly reopened envelope. He took out the cheque and his eyes widened after reading the number on it.

"My reaction was pretty much the same Jack." Sam said with a giggle.

"As much as I just want to gaze at the 1 billion dollars I am holding in my palms, Janet wants to see you." Jack said. He put the cheque back in the envelope. He put it the dresser.

"But what about the kids?" Sam asked. Just then the door opened and Walter walked in.

"Walter said he would look after them, didn't he?" Jack said, half asking the tech.

"Yes sir." Walter said, He looked at the kids with a protective gaze. Sam saw this.

"You have kids Walter?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Divorced. I have two kids, I see them every 2 weeks on weekends. Aiden is 10 and Olive is 6." He replied. Walter usually didn't talk about his private life at work like so many others at the SGC.

"Oh, we'll catch up later Walter." Sam said. "And thank you for looking after the kids, you are now their godfather."

"Major... I..." Walter stammered. He had not expected that last part and he was very surprised by it.

"Except it Walter." Jack told him.

"Yes sir. Thanks Ma'am, I am honoured." Walter said. Sam flashed him, her famous mega watt smile. Jack and Sam left the quarters and a now very happy Walter Harriman Davies.

hoped you like the chapter. My longest chapter at 2324 words.


	7. Chapter 7

Life of a warrior part 7. you readers are awesome. All Egyptian is made up.

_**Previously on life of a warrior...**_

"_**Oh, we'll catch up later Walter." Sam said. "And thank you for looking after the kids, you are now their godfather."**_

"_**Major... I..." Walter stammered. He had not expected that last part and he was very surprised by it.**_

"_**Except it Walter." Jack told him.**_

"_**Yes sir. Thanks Ma'am, I am honoured." Walter said. Sam flashed him, her famous mega watt smile. Jack and Sam left the quarters and a now very happy Walter Harriman Davies. **_

_**And now the continuation...**_

Sam and Jack headed to the infirmary. Janet was there and beside her were three young children and Cassandra.

"Sam!" the nearly 17 year old squealed and ran to Sam. The two hugged.

"Its great to see you Cass." Sam said.

" Kathryn, DJ and Nicholas meet your aunty Sam." Janet said. Sam knelt down to their level.

"Your pretty." DJ said.

"Hey, she's mine kid." Jack said in a joking matter. DJ he knew his uncle liked to joke around a lot. Jack ruffled all three heads. Kathryn giggled. Nicholas smiled brightly.

"Do they about everything here?" Sam asked. Both she and Jack stood up.

"Yes. We had a incident a few years back a few months after you had disappeared. Daniel had went out of phase. Only his grandfather Nicholas could see and hear him. General Hammond said if that ever happened again we would tell the kids about the SGC and plus their oldest sister is from an alien planet." Janet explained.

"What happened to let them know now?" Sam asked.

"Daniel ascended a little over a year ago, right in front of them." Janet told her best friend.

"Whats that?"

"Daniel almost died of fatal radiation poisoning but a higher being intervened and allowed Daniel to live among them." Janet explained.

"Daddy looked pretty." DJ said. The adults gave a small chuckle.

"Yes he was DJ. Daniel looked like a pure bright white light. It was very amazing." Janet said.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Kathryn asked.

"He's on another world sweetie." Janet said.

"Now come on little Jackson's, we have some fruit salad at the commissary." Cassandra said. She picked up her little brother and the twins followed her out.

"You have beautiful children Janet."

"Thanks Sam." Janet said. Suddenly Mala's monitor began to beep loudly. Janet rushed over. Hailey was holding Nadya. They stepped away. Sam put a hand on her shoulder. Hailey was crying quietly for her new friend. Nadya didn't know what was going on. She nuzzled her face into Haileys shoulder.

"Defibrillator isn't working. We'll have to put the symbiote back in." Janet said.

"No Janet! She doesn't want that." Sam said. Janet looked at her.

"Sorry Sam I have to do everything to save my patient." Janet said. The symbiote container was rolled into the infirmary.

Janet took the symbiote out and placed it back into Mala's pouch.

"The symbiote isn't working." Janet said.

"Nadya shouldn't be here." Sam whispered to Hailey. She nodded, she turned around and stayed in the hallway just outside the infirmary doors.

After fifteen minutes Janet pronounced.

"I'm sorry Sam." Janet said. Sam nodded. "I'll go tell Captain Hailey." Janet left the infirmary.

Sam went beside Mala's body.

"Vesatr Mala Gesta li ghal Keb mailb. Rest forever Mala in a place called Keb." Sam said. She made a gesture with her hands. Jack guessed it was some sort of Jaffa ritual.

"I need to accompany the body home Jack." Sam told him.

"I'll let Hammond know. I'll let you have a moment alone with her." Jack said. He left the room.

An hour later Sam walked through the Gate with Jack and Mala's body carried on a structure.

After a short ceremony Sam returned to earth.

Sam went to her quarters. Jack put his arm around Sam.

"Mama." Grace said, she ran to hug her mom.

"Hey girls." Sam said. She put on a brave face.

"They've been good ma'am. Hannah only cried twice while you were gone." Walter said.

"Thank you Sargent you've been a great." Jack said. Walter started to leave.

Sam smiled at him.

"Thank you uncle Walter." AJ hugged the 46 year old man.

"No prob little lady." Walter patted the nearly three year old on the head.

"Your amazing Walter. She never speaks for anyone." Sam said. Walter smiled at his accomplishment.

He left the VIP quarters.

"Why don't you guys play Mario on the Wii." Jack instructed them. The two three year olds listened to their father.

"Sam are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Today has been so much. First I find you guys, I get engaged, then I see Janet, go shopping for the first time in five years, I meet the president, become a billionaire, my friend died and I am now living on earth, how was your day?" Sam said with bitter sarcasm. Jack gave a little laugh.

"Yeah I haven't had that bad of a day." Jack said. He gave Sam a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more." Sam said. That's when Hannah began to cry.

"That kid has worse timing then Daniel." Jack said. Sam smiled. She went to pick up her 3 day old daughter. She needed a diaper change. Janet had brought diapers and formula before while Sam was with the president.

Soon Hannah calmed back down. Sam held her.

Janet had made up birth certificates for the children. Nadya's full name was now Nadya Katherine Hailey. Grace, AJ and Hannah had the last name of Carter-O'Neill. That made Jack a very happy man.

"Major Carter to the control room." Walters voice came over the intercom.

"Looks like Dad is here." Jack said. "Come on kids it's time to meet your grandfather."

They shut down the video games and walked along side their parents. Sam held Hannah. The five of them looked like a family.

The arrived in the gate room. They stood in front of the stargate ramp. Jacob exited through the wormhole and walked down the ramp. He was all smiles.

"Sammy! It's so good to see you." Jacob said. Jacob bowed his head.

"_**It is a pleasure to see you again Samantha.**_" Selmek said.

"Great to see you too dad. I'd hug you but I have a 3 day old infant who Just went back to sleep." Sam pointed to Hannah.

"Are you my grampa?" Grace asked.

"Yep. Sam care to introduce me?"

"Of course dad. My oldest is Grace. She is biologically mine. She is 3 and a half. AJ full name Araiakel Janet. She will be three in two months. I adopted her when she was 3 months old and Grace was 9 months old and I adopted this little one less then a day ago. Her name is Hannah Elizabeth." Sam said describing her small family.

Jacobs eyes widened at the name of his youngest grandchild.

"Hannah? Your mother would be so proud." Jacob said.

"Thanks dad." Sam said, her eyes brimming with tears. Jacob gave her a comforting shoulder squeeze since he couldn't hug her.

"You see Mark yet?" He asked. Sam shook her head. "Well lets go have a talk with George, Shall we?"

hope you like the story so far. Short chapter but I got what I wanted in it so... ya... any way...So far I've gotten great reviews, keep it up and I'll keep posting. I also have plans for another sg1 story. So keep your eyes open.


	8. Chapter 8

Life of a warrior part 8

_previously on Life of a warrior..._

"_Are you my grampa?" Grace asked._

"_Yep. Sam care to introduce me?"_

"_Of course dad. My oldest is Grace. She is biologically mine. She is 3 and a half. AJ full name Araiakel Janet. She will be three in two months. I adopted her when she was 3 months old and Grace was 9 months old and I adopted this little one less then a day ago. Her name is Hannah Elizabeth." Sam said describing her small family._

_Jacobs eyes widened at the name of his youngest grandchild._

"_Hannah? Your mother would be so proud." Jacob said._

"_Thanks dad." Sam said, her eyes brimming with tears. Jacob gave her a comforting shoulder squeeze since he couldn't hug her._

"_You see Mark yet?" He asked. Sam shook her head. "Well lets go have a talk with George, Shall we?"_

_and now the continuation..._

Jacob was inside Hammonds office, having a chat with his old friend. They seemed to be smiling, which was always a good sign. It meant that Hammond hadn't told Jake about them...yet. Hammond had been on the red phone for a few minutes, and Hammond looked happy when the phone was hung up. The Carter-O'Neill Family stayed in the briefing room.

"Are you going to tell your dad about us right away?" Jack asked his fiance and the love of his life.

"I don't know but ya, soon I will." Sam said. Jack smiled at her. Both toddlers were on his hip.

A few moments later Jacob and Hammond stepped out of the office. Hammond had two folders in his hand with the SGC logo stickered on the front.

"Sam, George and I have a surprise for you." Jacob said, he looked like he was about to tell the world about UFO's, it was something Jacob had been interested long before he became apart of the Stargate universe.

"Tomorrow at 1000 hours you can visit your brother and his family. You can bring your girls with you." Hammond said to Sam.

"That's great." Sam said with a big grin on her face but it wasn't UFO's. Thank goodness.

"There's more." Jacob said with a grin not quite as big as Sams.

"Theses are non-disclosure forms for Mark and Annika Carter." Hammond said. There were smiles all around. Except for the children who had no idea what was going on.

"Really sir? I can tell them?" Sam asked. Her hopes were getting to an all knew high. This had definatly been a busy day.

"Yes Major, I just got off the phone with the president. He said he was more then happy to grant this wish." Hammond said.

"Major?" Jacob questioned. He hadn't gotten to that piece of information quite yet.

"Yes dad major. The president recalled me but I'm fine with that. The real surprise was the 1 billion dollar cheque for a early wedding gift." Sam said. Hannah was beginning to fuss. Sam rocked her back and forth to prevent her from crying.

Jacob looked even more shocked now.

"B..billion? And wait a wedding? Care to fill me in? Anyone?" Jacob asked, now quite flustered.

"Jack and I are getting married." Sam said. Jacob's gaze went from Sam to Jack in an instant. Jack hid behind Sam. The man wouldn't harm then man his daughter would be marrying who had been MIA for a little over five years, would he?

Sam stepped away from him, taking away his cover.

"So much for waiting." Jack muttered under his breath.

Grace giggled. Sam smiled at that. Much like her father in that context, always had to do things at the most inopportune time.

"Dad can we move on please. I'd like my first visit with you in years not end in bloodshed please." Sam said. Jack suppressed a laugh. Sam had learned much from him.

"Alright I can forgo the threatening for now. Can't promise I won't do it later." Jacob said.

"Make him promise." Jack whispered in Sam's ears. This time it was her turn to giggle.

The rest of the day was amazing. Jack took the kids to play again while Sam visited with her father. The folders were kept in the dresser with the cheque.

Sam had also caught up with Hailey who now had a barely two year old toddler to raise and the young women was only 26 but she was staying on base intill Walter brought his car seat and took them shopping. Sam felt there was something between those two.

Sam had received car seats from Janet. They were extras from her own children and felt that Sam would need them for which Sam was very grateful.

Jacob was coming with them tomorrow to brief Mark and his family. The president said as long as the kids kept the program a secret they could know to but they weren't old enough to sign the non-disclosure forms.

Jacob went to sleep in his quarters that were assigned to him each time he stayed on earth.

Sam came into the quarters. All three children were sound asleep.

"Are they asleep?" Sam whispered.

"Yes now you and I can finally get some rest today." Jack said. They both lay on the bed and they soon fell asleep. Jack wasn't even wakened by Sam's surprisingly loud snoring.

(A/N: thought I would never get the first day done. Phew. Wipes forehead dramaticly)

The next day Sam and Jack got up at 0700. Hannah had woken them up four times during the night. None of them was because of Sam's snoring, thankfully, on Hak'tyl Ish'ta woke up in her tent because of it, which embarrassed Sam a lot.

The children woke up soon afterwards. Sam changed them into the clothing she bought for them and they actually fit pretty well.

Grace wasn't to happy about having to wear strange clothes but after both Jack and Sam explained that it was the custom of earth and that she looked very pretty in the pink fall dress Grace agreed to wear it. AJ being her shy self didn't comment on the clothing at all but rather took it in stride. Hannah of course had no comment. Folders in hand they were ready.

"We are off to see the wizard." Jack said in a sing songy voice.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz." Grace sang back, skipping along the corridors. Sam looked at Jack.

"You showed them the movie while I was catching up with dad, didn't you?" Sam questioned.

Jack just shrugged. Sam smiled. Oh how she loved this man.

Jacob met them topside. The air force found them a SUV that could fit everyone in. Apparently this was another gift from the SGC.

Sam was getting embarrassed by all this gift giving. She didn't feel worthy of such things. She had been MIA presumed KIA for five years and when she did see SG1, Sam didn't tell them who she was. Sam was ashamed of herself but Jack was slowly changing that.

The drive to Marks would be 3 hours. While it may seem easier to beam over there, they didn't want to scare the Carters before they knew the truth.

Jack drove the entire way. Jacob sat in the passenger seat. Grace and AJ were in car seats in the back 3 seater. They were not happy about the car seats. This time AJ did whine about it but after a while they stopped. Sam sat in one of the single chair like seats in the middle. Hannah was in a car seat on the next one beside her. The only other one and after Hammond wished them good luck they were off.

On the way Jack and the kids sang row row your boat and 99 bottles of beer on the wall for the entire three hours. The van parked in front of Marks house.

"Thought that ride would never end." Jacob said getting out of the Van very quickly.

"Hey I'm not that bad of a singer." Jack said. Sam laughed. She got Grace and AJ out of their car seats. Once they were out Sam took the carrier that was Hannah was in and carried it.

They were at the door. Sam knocked. Mark answered.

"Oh my god! Sammie!" Mark hugged her careful not to knock the carrier. "You have kids?"

"Yes it's a long story. Can we come inside the house Mark?" Sam asked her twin brother.

"Oh ya sorry, come on in." Mark said.

They entered into the kitchen. A very pregnant women was sitting at the table eating. Sam set down the carrier to take her Jacket off.

"Oh my god Sam, we heard you were alive. I am so happy."

the two women hugged.

"The president cleared us to tell you about our work." Jack said.

"Where are the kids Annie?" Jacob asked.

"At school for another two hours." Mark answered.

"And before we go any further you only have two kids right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Ryan is 13 and Zoe is 10 now. This pregnancy was a complete surprise. Now who are theses kids?" Mark asked.

"Grace, AJ and Hannah. We'll be able to explain more once you sign these forms." Sam said. Jack handed them the folders.

"What are these?" Mark asked.

"Non-disclosure forms. You always hated that we kept secret from you, well now we're telling." Sam said.

"Lets go into the living room then." Annie gestured to the couch in the living room which wasn't far from the kitchen.

They all sat down. Grace and AJ played in the corner away from most of the adults.

Mark and Annie signed the forms. Jack took them and put them in his bag.

Sam began the long winded explanation.

"In 1923 archeologists uncovered a ancient device known as the stargate..."

Both Mark and Annie's eyes widened in shock, surprise and disbelief but they didn't interrupt. The short version included Sam missing in action and adopting her girls. That took almost two hours.

"Sam, I'm not sure whether to believe you or call the psych ward." Mark said. He thought this was all a joke. Annie believed her sister and father-in-law.

"Mark I'm not kidding but If you need an alien as proof...Dad." Sam looked at her father. He bowed his head. When his eyes glowed Mark and Annie jumped back in fear.

"_**Do not be afraid. I am Selmek. I am Tok'ra. Your father is my host.**_"

"Oh great my dad is an alien."Mark cried out.

"Part alien." Jacob said, his voice returning to normal.

Soon the two children returned home. Mark decided to tell them the truth. They took it a lot better then their parents did. After visiting and catching up for another 5 hours, they headed home.

Ryan and Zoe were happy to finally get some cousins even if they were to young to play with. Jacob loaded the children up. Sam and Jack were saying goodbye to Mark and Annie.

"Mark I should let you know... I'm engaged." Sam said.

"Really to who? I doubt it is Pete because you said no every time before you went missing." Mark said.

"I said no because I was in love with someone but couldn't act on it."

"I take it, that it is the same guy now?" Annie asked.

"Yes and his name is Colonel Jack O'Neill." Sam said with a beaming smile.

"You mean him?" Mark pointed to Jack.

"Yes." Sam said simply.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Mark said point blank.

"Mark!" Sam said a little angerly. "I've loved this man since I first met him. Age means nothing to me."

When Mark said nothing in response Annie elbowed in his ribs.

"Sam I'm sorry but I want to protect my little sister."

"I know Mark and I am your little sister by only three minutes." Sam said with a smile. The two siblings hugged. Mark then turned his attention to Jack.

"You hurt my sister I hurt you back." Mark threatened.

"I know." Jack nodded. "Besides she would kick my ass, her fighting has gone way up since she was last on earth."

Mark nodded. This man was decent enough. He loved his sister dearly, Mark could see it in his eyes.

They went into the van.

"We'll send you the invitation once we work out a date." Sam called from the SUV.

Next instalment will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Life of a warrior part 9

_**Previously on life of a warrior...**_

"_**I know Mark and I am your little sister by only three minutes." Sam said with a smile. The two siblings hugged. Mark then turned his attention to Jack.**_

"_**You hurt my sister I hurt you back." Mark threatened.**_

"_**I know." Jack nodded. "Besides she would kick my ass, her fighting has gone way up since she was last on earth." **_

_**Mark nodded. This man was decent enough. He loved his sister dearly, Mark could see it in his eyes.**_

_**They went into the van.**_

"_**We'll send you the invitation once we work out a date." Sam called from the SUV.**_

_**And now the continuation...**_

Sam was still living on the base a week later. She had gotten all of the needed stuff for her children. Sam and Jack had bought some land while the architects built her dream house, she went back to work. She was assigned a new lab since Hailey had her old one. Sam wasn't assigned a off world mission until the 20th of October, which was in a week and 3 days. Right now she was on a bit of a loan to other teams. Maybe for another few months.

Hammond had taken one of her recommendations. He was converting large VIP quarters on sub level 21 into a daycare for single parents or couples in the SGC. It would be done in two weeks.

Sam was working on a device sg13 had found on P9J 332. It had an interesting power source in it.

Hailey came into her lab. Nadya was asleep against her shoulder. Hailey herself looked tired as hell.

"You alright Hailey?" Sam asked.

"I don't know how you handle three kids."

"Nadya been giving you trouble?"

"Yes. I understand that she recently lost her mother but she cries for hours every night."

"I can take her for a night or two while you rest."

"I wouldn't want to..." Hailey began.

"No it's quite alright besides Mala always got me to babysit when she was gone."

"Really? Thank you, I mean she's great but..."

"You need a break." Sam said. Hailey nodded. Sam took Nadya. " Come by my quarters tomorrow at 1800 hours."

"Thank you so much Major."

"I thought I told you it was okay to call me Sam?" Sam asked. Hailey blushed.

"Sorry. Old habits I guess but thank you so much."

" Now go get some rest Hailey. I'll talk to General Hammond." Sam told her. Hailey smiled her gratitude.

Jack was having a day with his daughters. He was so happy, he was getting the love of his life, three awesome kids and hopefully he would be able to talk Sam into them having a dog. Jack had brought Grace, AJ and Hannah to his place. It was supposed to be a three bedroom but Jack had just stuffed all of his things into those two rooms. The second room was almost done.

He was packing up his stuff but once those two rooms were cleared the kids could use them until the house was finished being built.

Hannah was awake but quiet in her portable bassinet. Grace and AJ helped with the packing as much as they could.

"Daddy, who is this?" Grace showed Jack a picture that she had found in a box of old toys. Jack looked at it and could literally feel his throat closing up.

"That is Charlie, your big brother." Jack said.

"Where is he now?" Grace asked.

"Did mommy tell you where people go when they are dead?"

Both Grace and AJ nodded.

"To Keb." AJ said.

"Well that is where Charlie went almost 8 years ago." Jack told them.

Grace and AJ both nodded. They understood. They hugged him.

"Sorry for making you sad daddy." Grace mumbled.

"It's okay Grace. You needed to know about your older brother. Now kids bring me stuff and I'll by you an ice cream" Jack said his tone changing to something more cheerful. The kids went to work.

Sam went to the infirmary to visit Janet if she wasn't busy. Nadya cuddled up to Sam's side. Janet looked up, she was attending to Siler.

"What happened this time?"Sam asked. Siler looked sheepish.

"He slipped on some pudding. Didn't you Sargent?" Janet said with a teasing tone.

"Yes ma'am." Siler said. Sam smiled.

"All done Sargent. I know I've said this many times before but please be safe." Janet said. Siler nodded. He left the infirmary.

"What can I do for you Sam."

"Just wondering if you had more Sg1 stories." Sam said.

"Sure have a seat. I can start with three months ago. Colonel O'Neill has a min-me."

"He has a what?"

"A clone that us only 15 years old." Janet said. She told Sam everything. After a while she went back to her lab after getting Nadya some food.

Sam thought about how the clone, Jon is alone. Is Jack was happy, Jon deserved to be happy too.

Nadya was almost done her piece of boneless chicken breast.

"Momma." She said. Sam looked down at the two year old in surprise. She had not yet started talking but she was now.

"Honey Momma is gone." Sam said. She wasn't sure how to break it to such a young child.

Nadya shook her dark haired head.

"Not old Momma, New Momma." Nadya said. She was already completing sentences.

"You want me to you to her?" Sam asked.

Nadya nodded. Sam closed up her work and picked the little girl up. Sam walked to Haileys quarters. She knocked.

"Come in." Came Haileys voice.

Sam entered. She was surprised to see that Walter was in the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked.

"No." Hailey said.

"I'll come by later Jennifer." Walter said when he passed her on the way out.

"Is something wrong with Nadya?" Hailey asked worried.

"No she just asked for someone. Who did you ask for Nadya?" Sam asked the toddler.

"Momma!" Nadya held her arms out for Hailey. Hailey looked surprised.

"Is she talking about me?" Hailey asked. Sam nodded. Hailey took Nadya into her arms. She looked close to tears.

"It's pretty amazing when a child calls you Mom isn't it."

"Yeah." Hailey said.

"You should have her tonight." Sam said. Hailey nodded.

"Thank you Sam." Hailey said. Sam nodded. She felt happy for the two of them.

Sam travelled to her quarters. Jack was there with the girls.

"Guess what?" Jack asked happily.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We finished the cleaning Momma." Grace said.

"Really? That's great. Now we don't have to sleep on base." Sam said.

"Yep." Jack said with a smile.

"Kids go play your video games." Sam told her oldest daughters. Just then Hannah began to cry. Sam picked her up and began to rock her. Sam was able to recognize the cries now. Hannah was just cranky and needed to be rocked. Hannah quieted down to just whimpers.

"Jack, Janet told me about your clone." Sam began. Jack felt himself tense up.

"Why?"

"Jack, just listen please. You are happy but your clone isn't."

"Sure he is."

"Jack. You found me. You get me. You get three daughters. He does not."

"Well what do you want to do?" Jack asked. He saw her point. He didn't like it but he saw the point she was making.

"We find Thor and get him to make a younger clone of me and let her be with Jon."

"But... Sure I deserve to be happy right?" Jack said. Sam nodded. She was glad that he saw her point.

Just then a bright white filled the room. When it dissipated all five occupants were gone.

So what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Life of a warrior part 10

_Previously on Life of a warrior..._

"_Jack, Janet told me about your clone." Sam began. Jack felt himself tense up._

"_Why?"_

"_Jack, just listen please. You are happy but your clone isn't."_

"_Sure he is."_

"_Jack. You found me. You get me. You get three daughters. He does not."_

"_Well what do you want to do?" Jack asked. He saw her point. He didn't like it but he saw the point she was making._

"_We find Thor and get him to make a younger clone of me and let her be with Jon."_

"_But... Sure I deserve to be happy right?" Jack said. Sam nodded. She was glad that he saw her point._

_Just then a bright white filled the room. When it dissipated all five occupants were gone._

_And now the continuation..._

Jack and Sam looked around in shock.

"This is a Asgard ship. THOR!" Jack shouted.

"I am here O'Neill. There is no need to be vocalized." Thor said. He was in his chair behind them. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person Major Carter."

"Back at you." Sam said. Hannah was still in her arms. AJ hid behind Sam's leg and Grace looked at the four foot grey alien.

"Why'd you beam us up Thor?" Jack asked.

"I had received word that Major Carter was back on earth. I came to explain what had happened to her when she as you call it went MIA." Thor said.

"You mean that blue light that made me forget 6 months, gave me powers and somehow got me pregnant?"

"Yes. The blue light as you call it, is a Furling transporter beam. A lone survivor detected you from down on the planet and brought you up to his ship. He initiated a gene in your blood, we call it B77Y4. It has activated your powers and may activate more. He also had O'Neill's DNA. We are unsure as to how he received it and he impregnated you to see if the gift could be passed on."

"Can it?" Sam asked.

"She has heightened brain function in memory and motor skills but she does not have the gift." Thor explained. "Yospau, the Furling wiped your memory when it did not work and put you onto the planets surface six earth months later."

"Well I guess that explains it." Sam said.

Jack stepped forward.

"Thor we were wondering if you could make a fifteen year old Sam clone?"

"Of course but why would you wish to do this?" Thor asked.

"Because Sam wishes the Mini-me to be happy."

"Then I will do this but it will take three earth hours to complete. You can use the fourth stone to contact home. Move it to the right once and down two." Thor said. Thor walked away.

"He looks weird." AJ whispered. Jack chuckled. They contacted home and told Hammond what was going on. He wasn't exactly happy about it but he understood Sam's reasoning.

Sam was placed in pod so Thor could copy her. Jack held Hannah.

"What is momma doing?" Grace asked. Jack looked at his daughter. He had no idea how to explain this to a three year old.

"Well I have someone who looks like me but is younger then me and your mommy wants the younger daddy to have a younger mommy to." Jack explained it the best he could. Grace nodded. She actually understood. Jack sighed with relief.

"I'm bored." Grace said.

"Thor do you think you could beam in some of the children's toy's and Hannah diaper bag." Jack waved a hand in front of him. Hannah definatly smelt. Thor looked up from Sam's pd.

"Of course." Thor moved to the console and moved a few stones. Grace and AJ's stuffed animals and dolls. He also beamed up Hannah's bag. Thor went back to Sam's pod. Jack changed Hannah's diaper.

Sure enough three hours later Thor was done making the clone. Sam and Mini-Sam stood up.

"So what happens now?" Mini Sam asked.

"Well first we take you to the SGC to check you out, give you a new name and send you to Denver." Jack said.

"I've always like the name Madelyn Catherine." Mini Sam said. "I'm going to miss them." she looked at the three children who were no longer her own.

"I know but we wanted Jon to be happy." Sam said.

"And I will live by that." Mini Sam said. Thor handed Sam a box.

"What is it Thor?" Sam asked.

"An Asgard shield. It will protect your home from any invaders."

"Thanks Thor. Can you return us to our quarters please?" Jack asked. Thor nodded. He moved some stones around and in a bright flash of light they were gone. Thor decided he would pay Hammond and the nations leader to discuss something with them.

Sam, Jack, Mini Sam and the children were now in their quarters. Sam put the Asgard shield device in her dresser. Jack opened the door.

"Airmen!" He barked. A young women came running.

"Yes sir?"

"Airmen O'Reilly look after the children. We will be back as soon as we can. If we take longer then your shift call Walter or Captain Hailey, Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Sam and Jack brought Mini Sam to the infirmary.

Both Sam's giggled. Janet was in the corner making out with Daniel. Jack looked at the two giggling Sam's. He felt as if he was going cross eyed. Mini Sam's hair was only to her shoulder blades. Sam's was all the down to her waist. Jack could at least tell the difference between them because Sam already looked about 8 years younger then she was.

"Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat. Daniel and Janet both Jumped and blushed.

"Oh General Hammond told me you were going to be coming. " Janet said. Mini Sam sat on the infirmary bed. Janet began to check her over.

"And you felt that was the time to go on a tongue fest?" Jack asked.

"Sir I'm four months pregnant. I'm allowed to have these... urges." Janet said. Daniel blushed after that comment. Jack wasn't sure what to say.

"See you later Sweetie." Daniel kissed his wife and left.

"I'll have the blood tested and I'll make up your birth certificate. O you know what name you want?" Janet asked Mini Sam. Mini Sam nodded.

"Yes I want Madelyn Catherine Armstrong. I should probably change my birth date as well. I'd say April 30th." Mini Sam said.

"Alright then. Colonel Sam, you can go but I'll page you once the birth certificate is done."]

"What am I supposed to do while I wait?" MC(mini Sam) asked.

"I'd prefer if you stayed in the infirmary." Janet said. MC nodded. Jack and Sam left.

"Jack I clock out in two hours. What do you say to going shopping for beds and cribs with the kids?" Sam asked.

"I'd say yes but we'll have to wait for this clone business to finish.

Sam nodded. They went back to her quarters and relieved the airmen of babysitting duty.

It was an hour and a half later. Hannah had finally went to sleep after crying for forty five minutes. Jack had taken Grace and AJ to the commissary.

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter please report to the briefing room." Walter said over the intercom.

"Okay Hannah, we have to assume your daddy is on his way, so let's go." Sam said to her daughter. She put the diaper bag over shoulder and put Hannah in a carrier. They headed to floors down to the briefing room.

Sure enough Jack was already there with the two older girls. Hammond stood at the head of the briefing table. So did Jon and the president.

"What is going on?" Sam asked.

"Dunno they wouldn't tell me until you got here." Jack said.

"Now we can begin. Everyone please take a seat." Hammond said. Once everyone sat down, he began to speak again. "Now that there is a clone of Major Carter we believe Doctor Jackson, Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser should also be cloned." Hammond said. Jack and Sam both looked shocked.

"What! Why?" Jack asked.

"Thor beamed myself and General Hammond onto his ship and discussed it with him, we decided if you guys and the others said yes, we would give permission to do so." President Hayes said.

"Well I guess so..." Jack said reluctantly.

"It's fine with me." Sam said.

"Walter send them up!" Hammond shouted down the stairs into the control room. Soon the three people they mentioned walked up.

"Doctor Jackson, Fraiser and Teal'c please have a seat." Hammond said. The trio listened.

"What is going on sir?" Daniel asked.

"Thor would like to clone the three of you." Sam said.

"We are asking your permission." Hayes said.

"I will do so. In a way I will learn more of earths culture." Teal'c said.

"I'm not doing it unless Janet is doing it." Daniel said.

Janet looked at her stomach.

"But what about my baby?" Janet asked.

"Thor told me that he could abort it or change it;s DNA without harming the fetus so that it will not be a clone." Hammond said.

"If I can keep it I will do it." Janet said.

"So will I." Daniel said.

"Alright then it is settled. Thor will beam you up in about five minutes. We need the names and birthday's you would like on your clones birth certificate." Hammond said. Janet, Daniel and Teal'c wrote on a piece of paper. They handed them to Hammond. They read:

**(Teal'c)**

**Tiberius Luke Hansen**

**Born August 27th **

**(Janet)**

**Teresa Janelle Peterson**

**Born October 8th **

**(Daniel)**

**Shane Micheal Peterson**

**Born March 19****th****. **

Then there was a bright flash of light and the three were gone. Hammond handed the paper to the airmen.

"Bring these to the infirmary to have birth certificate's done."

"Yes sir." The airmen gave a sharp salute and left.

"I have to go soon but this is for the clones." Hayes handed an envelope to Jon who had stayed silent through the entire meeting.

Jon opened it. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped nearly twenty feet.

"This is a check for 25 million dollars." Jon said as if to say there was a mistake.

"You are our future, you and the other clones. We figured you could by a house for all of you until you get out of high school." Hayes said.

Jon nodded.

"So you want to meet Mini Sam?" Jack asked.

"Hells ya!" Jon said.

"Major, Colonel remember our diner is tomorrow." Hayes said before beaming out.

Please review if you have any comments.


	11. Chapter 11

Life of a warrior part 11

_Previously on Life of a warrior..._

"_I have to go soon but this is for the clones." Hayes handed an envelope to Jon who had stayed silent through the entire meeting._

_Jon opened it. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped nearly twenty feet._

"_This is a check for 25 million dollars." Jon said as if to say there was a mistake._

"_You are our future, you and the other clones. We figured you could by a house for all of you until you get out of high school." Hayes said._

_Jon nodded._

"_So you want to meet Mini Sam?" Jack asked._

"_Hells ya!" Jon said._

"_Major, Colonel remember our diner is tomorrow." Hayes said before beaming out._

_And now the continuation..._

Three hours later Janet, Daniel and Teal'c came back with their clones.

"Okay. The certificates are done. Report to the infirmary for testing and then you are free to go." Hammond said.

"But what do we do about money?" 'Terri' Theresa asked.

"Jon has a cheque from the president. It should support you guy's for a long time." Sam said.

The clones left for the infirmary.

The kids were with Walter again. He would babysit them while they went shopping.

"Didn't think that this was going to happen today." Jack said.

"That makes two of Jack." Hammond said before heading into his office.

Sam smiled.

I know you don't like the idea of having a copy of yourself out there but that was your choice. This is ours." Sam said seriously to him.

"I know Sam and I respect that it's just..."

"Your not comfortable with it but whats done is done. Now let's go say goodbye and head out shopping... Four hours later then I wanted to." Sam said looking at her watch.

"Well we should hurry. The medical people are getting faster at those blood tests." Jack said. They passed by Walter in the control room. They held hands up to the surface and got into their mini van and headed to the mall.

They headed straight to the furniture store. They would only buy beds and dressers. They would be back for more furniture when their house was done.

"We need a crib." Sam said. Jack nodded. Hannah had been sleeping in a bassinet that an airmen had brought to base a day after Sam had her kids on base.

"I like this one." Jack pointed to a lovely oak wood crib.

"Yeah, me too. We can paint yellow." Sam said.

"Do you folks need help with anything?" A young boy around twenty asked them. Sam and Jack assumed that he worked here.

"Kid you work here?" Jack asked.

"Yes and the name is is Kip Julius."

"Okay Sam. You take over." Jack said to Sam.

"We need a crib. 2 twin beds for children at the age of two and three, as well as, 3 dressers and bedding." Sam told him.

"Alright and I'm assuming this is the crib you want?" Kip asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Okay just let me write down the ID number and I will take you to the children's beds... Done. Please follow me."

They went down two aisles before coming across the children's beds.

"I'll stay here until you are done looking." Kip told them. Jack and Sam came across a bed that they really liked.

"Hey kid!" Jack said.

"Kip." the boy responded coming over to their position.

"Whatever. What colours does this bed come in?" Jack asked. Sam swatted his arm for being so rude.

"Black, silver, grey, yellow, red, white, blue and lime green." Kip said.

"We'll take one in white and one in black." Sam said. They moved unto dressers. After a half hour more of shopping, Sam and Jack had everything they needed. A crib, 2 beds, 3 dressers and bedding. In total it was close to ten thousand dollars. When asked if they wanted a payment plan, they said no. The clerk and young Kip were shocked that they could pay it upfront.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"We want the stuff delivered to this address." Jack handed Kip a piece of paper.

"No problem sir. Should arrive by tomorrow morning."

Jack and Sam left the store.

"Jack you check out the movie store. I need to do something."

"Okay cool. Meet at the food court in forty five minutes?"

"You know it." Sam kissed Jack before heading in the opposite direction.

Jack wondered what she was doing. He would find out soon enough.

Jack looked through all of the DVD's. He bought Simpsons season 17 and 20. Jack wanted to show the kids if Sam would let him. One could hope. With ten minutes to spare Jack came to the food court and got himself a medium thing of fries.

Jack was watching the large hallway for his wife and sure enough she came walking towards him ten minutes later. She looked a little different then before. Her hair was now just above her mid back and it was slightly more wavy.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked doing a full 360° turn as soon as she got to Jack's table.

"I think your always good looking but the haircut is nice. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me." Jack said.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sam said looking a little hurt. Jack saw this.

"No it's good Sam. It's very hot."

"And easier to handle." Sam said.

"So what did you do with the excess hair?" Jack asked.

"Told the hairstylist to give it to the cancer wig hair foundation."

"Good for you. So do you want to eat or head back to the SGC?"

"Let's head back. I want to see the kids."

"I'm cool with that." Jack said. They walked to the Van outside and drove to the SGC.

Daniel was in the elevator.

"Whoah you got a haircut Sam? Looks good."

"Thank you Daniel." Sam said. "It should be easier to handle now."

Sam's hair was in a braid that swung over her left shoulder.

"Daniel you know where Walter and the kids are?" Jack asked.

"They've been in the commissary for the last half hour." the elevator stopped. "This is my stop. My wife is demanding a back massage." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Catch you later space monkey." Jack with a grin as the elevator doors closed.

"That wasn't very nice Jack. You now that he hates that nickname." Sam said. They got off the elevator two floors down.

"But that's what makes it so fun." Jack said. Sam gave him a look that clearly said 'Don't question me'.

"Okay I won't do it anymore." Jack said slightly resigned.

"That's better." Sam said.

They walked into the commissary. Walter was sitting at the table with Grace, AJ, Hannah, Nadya and Hailey.

"Were they good Walter?" Jack asked.

"Yes, although Hannah got a little cranky but she's all good now." Walter responded.

"Jennifer, Jack and I have been talking. We would like you to be the girls godmother. I know you have your hands full with Nadya but..." Sam trailed off.

"Okay. In fact I would be honoured." Jennifer said.

"Thank you. Now it's getting extremely late and certain children need to go to sleep." Sam said.

As if on cue Grace yawned and AJ followed suit.

"I should get Nadya to bed as well." Jennifer said. "I'll see you later Walter." Jennifer said before she left.

"Bye Walter." Jack said. Jack carried the two very sleepy toddlers while Sam carried Hannah who was already asleep.

Back at their quarters the kids were placed in their beds. Sam and Jack lay on their own bed.

"We still haven't set a date for the wedding." Jack stated more then asked.

"I want to be married soon." Sam told him.

"How about this week? We can have a small ceremony in the gate room. Since your Family has clearance they can come." Jack said excitingly.

"I like that idea but we'll have to get into contact with dad first. We should have the wedding before my first mission back."

"I agree. Now lets get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us. Setting up the furniture and dinner with the leader of our free country." Jack said. Sam nodded and yawned.

"Good night Jack." Sam said sleepily.

"Night Sam." Jack said as he heard Sam beginning to snore. He soon fell asleep too.

A little shorter then I wanted but it'll do. Next up setting up the kids room and dinner with the president himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Life of a warrior part 12

_**Previously on Life of a warrior...**_

"_**I want to be married soon." Sam told him.**_

"_**How about this week? We can have a small ceremony in the gate room. Since your Family has clearance they can come." Jack said excitingly.**_

"_**I like that idea but we'll have to get into contact with dad first. We should have the wedding before my first mission back."**_

"_**I agree. Now lets get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us. Setting up the furniture and dinner with the leader of our free country." Jack said. Sam nodded and yawned.**_

"_**Good night Jack." Sam said sleepily.**_

"_**Night Sam." Jack said as he heard Sam beginning to snore. He soon fell asleep too.**_

_**And now the continuation...**_

The next day started out rather slow. They got up at 8:00 AM.

"Just think Sam. Soon we'll be able to do that thing we've wanted to do for almost a week now." Jack said as they got ready.

"I'm looking forward to that too fly boy but we need to Hammond about our wedding plans." Sam said putting on her jeans and blue spaghetti straps as well as a light blue sweater. Jack was wearing his jean slacks and yellow long sleeve shirt and his baseball cap. Grace was wearing her red pants and blue t-shirt. AJ was wearing a blue dress with green butterflies on it and Hannah was wearing a pink snuggle.

"Now let's go talk to Hammond before we head home." Jack said picking up Hannah and her carrier.

They headed up to the control room.

"You guys heading out?" Hammond asked when he spotted them.

"Yeah but we need to ask you about something." Sam said.

"Alright lets head up to my office. Are the kids coming up as well?" he asked.

"Yep." Jack said. They got into Hammonds office.

"So what do you guys want Major, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"They want to get married." Grace said.

The adults smiled.

"How'd you know that?" Jack asked his oldest daughter.

"Heard you talking last night." Grace shrugged.

"Anyway." Hammond said.

"Anyway we would like to get married in a few days." Jack said.

"And we would like it in the gate room sir." Sam said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, we discussed this last night and with your permission we would like to do this." Sam said.

"Let me talk to the president while you two are out and we'll see." Hammond said.

"Now can we get my new bed?" Grace asked.

"Of course Honey, can we Sam?" Jack asked with big puppy dog eyes. Sam laughed.

"Of course you guys. Goodbye sir." Sam said and the O'Neill family left Hammonds office. They headed topside.

They drove to Jacks house. Am still hadn't gotten her drivers licence renewed but she planned to. Sam hated to have to rely on other people.

When they arrived the furniture truck was pulling into the driveway.

"Are you the O'Neill's?" A big sweaty guy asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Just tell us where to bring the furniture."

"Cool just follow me." Jack said. The two guys picked up a bed frame and followed Jack into the house. Within twenty five minutes all the furniture was moved into the proper bedrooms.

"Thank you." Sam told the mover guys.

"No prob miss, now we gotta go. Lady on sixth wants to return her couch." The big sweaty guy said as he got into their truck and drove off with skinny sweaty guy.

"Now you kiddo's want to help set up your beds?" Jack asked the two toddlers.

"Yeah!" The two three year olds said together excitingly.

"Well you guys go ahead. Hannah is in need of a diaper change." Sam said. She went into the bathroom while the other three people went into what would be Grace and AJ's bedroom for the next few months.

"So what do you guys want to sing?" Jack asked his daughters.

"Row row row your boat." The girls coursed together. Jack groaned out loud causing Grace to giggle.

"Have you been talking to Aunty Janet?" Jack asked. Grace smiled and AJ nodded.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't have called her Dr. Evil." Jack mumbled. " Okay so let's sing." Jack commanded.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream." They all sang together.

Sam paused outside the room. She smiled. Jack was becoming such a great dad. Hannah slept soundly in her arms.

Sam came in.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Looks good." Sam said. The beds were all put together.

"I want the white one." AJ said.

"I want the black one." Grace said. For once she hadn't spoken before her shy sister.

"Now how about the bedding and Dressers?" Jack said.

"I want the flowers." Grace said.

"There both flowers Grace." Sam said.

"Oh." Grace said. Sam and Jack smiled.

"I'll take care of the bedding." Sam said.

"But how? You have a load to carry." Jack gestured to Hannah sleeping away in Sam's arms.

Sam lifted the package using her telekinesis.

"Right." Jack said. Sam giggled.

"Go play with your toys while I set up the dressers, okay?"

"Okay dad." Grace said. They headed into the living room. Sam finished up with the bedding as soon as the dressers were put into place.

"Perfect." Sam said. "Now Go get the clothes from the SUV."

"Yes my queen." Jack bowed.

"Don't be an ass." Sam said but Jack couldn't take her seriously with her grinning her famous 1 million watt smile. The clothes were unpacked and put into the dressers and some of the toys that were brought from the SGC were put in a toy box.

"Girls come and check out your new room!" Sam shouted. The girls came into their room at a slow jog.

"I like it." Grace said excitingly.

"Me too." AJ nodded to her sisters enthusiasm.

"Good. Now put on something nice, time to meet Daddy's boss." Jack said.

Within forty five minutes everyone was ready.

"Time to beam us up Prometheus." Jack said. They were beamed up and beamed back into the presidents big house.

"Wow." AJ said in awe.

"Yes. Wow." Sam said. She managed to contain herself. Jack was barely there ten seconds when he began to touch things.

"Jack." Sam scolded.

That's the moment He decided to drop the vase he was holding. President Hayes and his wife walked up.

"I didn't break it." Jack said.

"Well your lucky that is the only thing here." Henry said. His wife, Karen giggled.

"He still sorry." Sam said. Jack nodded.

"You must be Grace and AJ." Henry knelt in front of the two young girls. AJ shied away but Grace hugged him. Henry smiled.

"Now lets eat." Henry said. He brought his guests to the dining room.

The dinner past by quickly.

They were getting ready to leave when Henry spoke up.

"George tells me that you two want to get married."

"Um yes sir." Jack said.

"In the gate room, is that correct?"

"Yes, we don't want a honeymoon, just a quick ceremony and I can get back to work." Sam said.

"I can understand that. When do you want it to happen?" Henry asked.

"In three days." Jack said.

"I'll clear my schedule." Henry said.

"Does that mean...?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'll talk to George and you should have a wedding on the go."

"Thank you sir." Sam said.

"No problem. I'll see you there." Henry said.

Sam, Jack, Grace, AJ and Hannah beamed out.

So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Life of a warrior part 13

My computer got hacked and someone decided to place a Trojan on my computer. I had to reformat and I lost everything I had for this story and others I had planned.

I hope you like my remake.

...

_Previously on life of a warrior..._

_"I'll clear my schedule." Henry said._

_"Does that mean...?" Sam asked._

_"Yes. I'll talk to George and you should have a wedding on the go."_

_"Thank you sir." Sam said._

_"No problem. I'll see you there." Henry said._

_Sam, Jack, Grace, AJ and Hannah beamed out._

_And now the continuation..._

Sam woke up the next mourning feeling refreshed. She turned over to see Jack smiling at her.

"What?"

"I love you." He said simply.

"Never knew you for the sentimental type Jonathon O'Neill."

"Well a good women can change a man." Jack said. They kissed lightly before getting up.

"The kids were quiet last night." Sam said as she pulled on a robe.

"Good thing to." Jack said with a wink. Sam blushed slightly.

"I'm going to check on them before getting ready." Sam said. She walked into the nursery first. Hannah was sound asleep in her crib.

Sam walked into the girls room directly beside the nursery. They were still asleep.

Sam lent against the door smiling at her children. Jack came up behind her and hugged her waist.

"Let's get ready for the day and we can get to our invite list." Sam said.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jack saluted her cheekily once they were back in the master bedroom. .

Sam gave him a look and went to get ready for the day.

They sat down at the breakfast table and began to write down the list for their wedding.

"So who first?" Jack asked.

"Dad, Mark and his family for sure but I don't know about Annie though. She is due to give birth any minute now."

"If she's comfortable with it Janet can watch over her."

"I'll ask her later when I call. Now who else?" Sam asked.

"My mom can't come but my brother can."

"Whats your brothers name?" Sam asked. Sam had known about his family just not any names.

"He is my youngest brother, Richard Peter O'Neill." Jack said.

"And he has clearance?" Sam questioned.

"Yep, he works with Davis in lieu to the SGC."

"Alright he is on the list and Davis too. How about the clones?"

"You would be comfortable with that?" Jack asked.

"Of course but the question is, are you okay with that?"

"A few weeks ago probably not but despite the weirdness of the situation, I'll be okay with it." Jack said.

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile. She leaned over to kiss him. "I also want to invite Ish'ta and Neith."

"They were your family for five years. Go right ahead." Jack said with a smile.

Twenty minutes passed and they finally finished the invite list. They had eaten their own breakfast and were waiting for the kids to wake up at 8 o'clock.

Sam had phoned Annie and she said that she was comfortable with any doctor of Sam's.

There was a knock at the door. Jack went to go see who it was.

"General! What are you doing here?"

"Sir!" Sam said standing up.

"At ease. I just came to tell you the president called. He told me you could have your wedding in two days time."

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Do you have an invite list. I can have Walter can get to work on them right away." Hammond said.

"Of course sir, we just finished it ten minutes ago." Sam handed her god father a piece of paper.

"There are forty three names on there general." Jack said.

"I'll give this to Walter the second I get on base. Sg1 has the day off today, I suggest you start getting your plans together and I'll find a minister with the proper clearence. I'll see you tomorrow." Hammond left.

"I can't believe it. We are finally getting married!" Sam quite nearly squealed in happiness.

"Mommy?" Grace said sleepily.

"Hey Gracie." Sam said.

"Can I have pancakes?" She asked. AJ came up behind her.

"Me too." AJ said.

"Jack can you?" Sam asked her fiance.

"Of course honey, we don't want them burnt, do we kids?" Jack asked his children.

"Na unh." Grace said. AJ shook her head.

"Traitors." Sam said jokingly. Just then Hannah began to cry.

"I'll be right back." Sam said. She went into Hannah's room.

"Looks like your hungry sweetie." Sam said as she picked up Hannah out of the crib and began to give her a bottle.

She sucked on the bottle greedily.

"You are one hungry lady Hannah." Sam said with a light chuckle. Hannah began to dose off as she finished the bottle.

"You are also one tired lady." Sam put her back in the crib.

Jack came across her in the hall.

"How was Hannah?" He asked.

"Just hungry. After she ate she went right back to sleep." Sam said.

"Okay, well the older girls are eating their amazing pancakes." Jack said.

Sam smiled back.

At ten o'clock Janet, Daniel and Teal'c showed up with the Jackson kids.

"The general told us the good news." Janet hugged her best friend.

"Congrats Jack." Daniel said.

"I wish you well in your future endeavours." Teal'c said.

"Thanks you guys. Kathryn, DJ and Nicholas go play with Grace and AJ." Janet said. The kids all went into the playroom.

"So what are you guys planning for the wedding?" Daniel asked.

"I'll be wearing my dress blues." Jack said.

"And we have to go emergency shopping for a wedding dress and brides maid dresses for you, Kathryn, my girls and Cassie. By the way, where is Cassie?" Sam asked Janet.

"Visiting a friend in Denver. I phoned her and she'll be back tonight." Janet said.

"Alright. Now are you boys okay with staying with the kids while Janet and I go shopping?" Sam asked.

"Oh ya for sure." Jack said.

"Just let us say goodbye and we'll be on our way." Janet said.

They said temporary goodbyes to the children and headed off to the mall.

They had gone to ten different stores. The third one Sam and Janet went to, Sam found the perfect brides maid dresses for the kids and Janet.

It was a lovely off white. It was a simple shoulder strap dress. Luckily they all came in the needed sizes, otherwise it would take almost three weeks to get it.

Sam looked for her wedding dress in every wedding store the Colorado Springs Mall had.

None had her size but the last one did. It was a white strapless dress that had a short train. Sam also bought a veil.

This was what she had wanted since she met Jack O'Neill. Well since she met him might be pushing it but she loved the man with all her heart.

"You'll be amazing." Janet said in awe of her dress. "It's even more beautiful then mine."

"I'm sure that's not true Janet. We should get home. We've been here more then three hours." Sam said looking at her watch.

"Alright. So pay for the dress and we can get out of here. My feet are getting a bit sore."

Right, I remember what pregnant is like. Swollen feet was my most annoying symptom."

They payed for their dresses and went home.

Tomorrow they would be married on September 17th at 1600 hours.

So what do you think. I hope you liked my remake. This was totally different then what I had previously wrote but I hope its good.


	14. Chapter 14

Life of a warrior part 14

**Previously on Life of a warrior...**

**This was what she had wanted since she met Jack O'Neill. Well since she met him might be pushing it but she loved the man with all her heart.**

"**You'll be amazing." Janet said in awe of her dress. "It's even more beautiful then mine."**

"**I'm sure that's not true Janet. We should get home. We've been here more then three hours." Sam said looking at her watch.**

"**Alright. So pay for the dress and we can get out of here. My feet are getting a bit sore."**

"**Right, I remember what pregnant is like. Swollen feet was my most annoying symptom."**

**They payed for their dresses and went home. **

**Tomorrow they would be married on September 17th at 1600 hours.**

**And now the continuation...**

Sam is in her lab working on some new projects SG17 brought back. Hammond walked in with Jennifer Hailey.

"Sir? Jennifer?" Sam looked up from her walk.

"Captain Hailey has made a decision and she wished to tell you before informing the rest of sg1. Now I must get going. I have wedding details to attend to." Hammond said as he left the lab. Sam smiled to herself before looking at Jennifer with a worried expression on her face.

"What did you want to tell me Jennifer?"

"I have decided to leave Sg1."

"What! Why?" Sam asked quite shocked at the young captains decision. "Is it because of me?"

"No of course not, I am just finding it difficult to juggle work and single parenthood. I'm going to stay on as a scientist and as a recruiter." Jennifer said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I love Nadya so much, I don't want to leave her with no parent. This is best for our family."

"Well then I congratulate you. Are you coming to my wedding today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Jennifer said with a smile. The two hugged.

"Thank you Jen, for everything you did while I was gone. I really appreciate it." Sam said with a smile. She was starting to get emotional.

"Should I stay or come back later?" A voice in the door way spoke.

Sam whirled around.

"Dad!" Sam hugged her father.

"I'll see you later." Jennifer said as she left the room.

"Dad when did you get here?" Sam asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I hear your getting married tomorrow?" Jacob asked more then said.

"Yep. We got permission from President Hayes last night."

"Really? The president himself. That is quite an honour." Jacob said.

"We've saved the world so many times. I think it's the presidents honour." Sam said with a beaming smile.

"Your sounding more and more like Jack everyday." Jacob said.

"Don't I know it." Sam said with exhaustive sarcasm. Jacob gave a laugh.

"Is Mark coming?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"And Annie too?"

Sam nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean she is very close to her due date." Jacob wondered.

"Mark and Annie said it was okay. Janet is fine if Annie goes into labour here." Sam said.

"Well... as long as you have a plan. Now where is Jack and the kids?"

"He took the kids to the park. He's picking up Mark and his brother at the airport later and He'll be back by 1400 hours for the wedding." Sam said.

"He better or I'd..."

"Dad. Jack is a good man, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Sam said.

"I know Sammy." Jacob hugged his daughter again.

Jack watched his two oldest daughters play on the slides. Hannah was in her carrier right beside him. A man sat next to him.

"My daughters seem to like playing with your girls." The man said.

"Sorry but who are your daughters?" Jack asked. He had to make sure this guy wasn't some pervert.

"The one in the green dress is Deanna and the one wearing the outfit is Darla. Fraternal twins."

"Grace is wearing the Lilac dress and AJ is wearing the blue dress. Grace is eight months older then AJ who is adopted. I'm Jack O'Neill." Jack stuck out his hand. The man took it.

"Fred Terrensorn. You a single dad? Me I'm playing the daddy bachelor myself." Fred said.

"Ah no. Only one is biologically mine. Grace, the oldest. The other two are adopted. I'm getting married to the mother today." Jack said.

"And your girl is what four?" Fred said.

"Three and a half. Sam was missing in action until two weeks ago."

"Wow. Must be a true love then. Man hate to cut a conversation short but I have to get the girls home." Fred said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Jack said. Fred nodded back and smiled. He left with his two girls. He looked at his watch.

"Damm. I'm going to be late to pick up Mark." Jack muttered. He called for the girls. "Grace! AJ! We have to go!"

"But. dad.." Grace started.

"Now Grace!" Jack said sternly. Grace and AJ came up to Jack and he brought them and Hannah to the Van.

"Where are we going dad?" Grace asked.

"To pick up your uncle Mark and aunt Annie." Jack said.

"Auntie Annie is awesome." AJ said quietly. Jack grinned at his three year old daughter.

Jack picked up Mark and his family and headed to the mountain.

"You know I thought you guys were going to wait a little longer." Mark said.

"Us to but Sam wanted to get married before she went on a mission. The president gave us permission so..." Jack said but he was cut off by a now very excited Mark Carter.

"The president?... Of the united states?"

"The one and only." Jack grinned.

"That is so cool." Thirteen year old Ryan said.

"I think it is." Jack said.

Hannah began to cry in her car seat.

"Mark, Annie? Can one of you grab her bottle from her diaper bag?" Jack glanced over his shoulder quickly.

Mark grabbed the bottle and passed it to his very pregnant wife who was closer. Once Hannah had the bottle in her mouth she relaxed immediately.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"No problem." Annie said. She seemed to grit her teeth in momentary pain.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked worried about his wife's delicate condition.

"No I'm alright, the baby just kicked." Annie said.

"As long as your sure." Mark said looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm sure Mark now let's get to the mountain for your sisters wedding."

Jack dropped them off at the SGC with an airmen.

"I'd love to stay with you kind folk but I have to pick up other people or more specifically my little brother. Airmen Wells will bring you to Sam's lab." Jack said before leaving to Peterson Air Base.

Sam was in her lab with her dad.

"You know, looking over my shoulder isn't going to make 1400 hours come any faster." Sam said with out looking up.

"I know but it's only minutes away." Jacob said.

"Major, General, The Carter party has arrived." Airmen wells said at the door.

"Okay you can go now Airmen." Jacob said.

"Mark!" Sam hugged her brother.

Ryan and Zoe hugged their aunt. Sam and Annie did their best to hug like sisters but it was very difficult.

"So what now?" Mark asked.

"We wait for Jack to come back with Richard. In the meantime Dad and I want to show you something." Sam said. She walked out of her lab and motioned for her family to follow her.

"And this is the briefing room also known as the observation room." Sam said bringing her family into the briefing room.

"Wow." Ryan and Zoe said together. They turned and glared at one another for a few seconds before returning to their previous view.

"Is that the...?" Mark began.

"The good ol' oriface? Yeppers." Jack came into the room with Richard.

"Jack! Your here!" Sam hugged and kissed her soon to be husband.

"Where else would I be on my wedding day?" Jack said with a smile. Sam smacked his arm.

"I love you." Sam said.

"Back at you Samantha Carter." Jack said. They dipped into a long passionate kiss.

Someone cleared their throat. Jack and Sam separated. It was General Hammond.

"Save it for the ceremony guy's. The president is on his way. I suggest you begin to get ready." Hammond said.

Sam and Jack nodded. Guy's and girls separated into their separate rooms where everyone gathered.

There was a wedding to put on.

So what do you folks think? I will only be posting the wedding and the epilogue after this. Sorry people but I have lost my muse for this story. Wedding is up next.


	15. Chapter 15

Life of a warrior 15. Last chapter. I made a trailer for the story. Check it out. .com/watch?v=iDcnGDWOMZE

_**Previously on Life of a warrior...**_

"_**Jack! Your here!" Sam hugged and kissed her soon to be husband.**_

"_**Where else would I be on my wedding day?" Jack said with a smile. Sam smacked his arm.**_

"_**I love you." Sam said.**_

"_**Back at you Samantha Carter." Jack said. They dipped into a long passionate kiss.**_

_**Someone cleared their throat. Jack and Sam separated. It was General Hammond.**_

"_**Save it for the ceremony guy's. The president is on his way. I suggest you begin to get ready." Hammond said.**_

_**Sam and Jack nodded. Guy's and girls separated into their separate rooms where everyone gathered.**_

_**There was a wedding to put on.**_

_**And now the continuation...**_

The VIP quarters were very busy. Janet, Cassie, Grace and AJ were all putting on their dresses. Sam was having a bit difficulty changing into her Wedding dress but she finally got into it.

"You look very beautiful Sam." Cassie said. She was the first one in her dress.

"Thank you." Sam blushed.

Janet came out of the washroom with the two toddlers.

"You girls look great." Sam said.

"You too Sam." Janet said with a smile.

"Now it's time for hair and makeup." Cassie said.

Janet did Sam's hair while Cassie did Grace and AJ's hair. Afterwards Janet and Cassie would do each others hair.

"Your so lucky to have Jack." Cassie told her godmother. Sam smiled.

"I know. I can't believe what I had thought the past five years. I'm just so glad none of it was true." Sam said.

"We are all glad to have you back." Janet said as she did her best friends hair.

"Same to all of you guys." Sam said as she continued to smile.

This was going to be a great day. Wedding and all.

"Daniel!" Jack whined as Daniel tied his own tie.

"Yes Jack?" Daniel said dead pan.

"My tie is in knots."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and little Nicholas giggled. Jack ruffled the two year olds head.

Once Daniel was done with his tie, he proceeded to tie Jacks.

"Okay young men, old men and Jaffa are we ready?" Jack asked with his usual wit.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Again Nicholas giggled this time with his older brother.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded with a raised eyebrow. He was use to Jacks sarcastic personality now.

The five men left the quarters and headed to the gate room. Jack O'Neill was getting married to the one and only Samantha carter. It was a day of celebration and betting at the SGC.

Jack stood at the top of the ramp. Daniel stood next to him. Teal'c was at the bottom of the ramp next to Jacob. They were on the left and all the girls, including Janet, Cassie, Grace and AJ stood on the right. Walter was holding Hannah as he stood next to Jennifer who in turn was holding young Nadya. Richard, Mark, Annie and The kids stood at the base of the ramp.

The music began and Sam walked into the Gate room with her bouquet.

Jack couldn't stop staring at his bride to be. She was just to beautiful. Sam was wearing her famous 100 mega watt smile.

She walked up the ramp and stood beside Jack. They smiled at one another.

Hammond stood at the base of the gate. He was to be their minister.

"We are gathered here today to bless a union of two people who are truly meant for each other. They have a love for each other that I have only witnessed a few times in my life. Now bare witness." Hammond said his hands clasped together.

"That was beautiful sir." Sam whispered.

"Thank you Sam." Hammond whispered back.

Everyone was quite anxious for the first long awaited wedding of the SGC. Hammond saw no need to make them wait any longer.

"Jack, repeat after me." Hammond said.

"Alright." Jack nodded.

"I, Jack, take you Sam, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Hammond told him.

"I, Jack, take you Sam, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Jack answered.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Hammond said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jack said.

Sam looked at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Sam repeat after me." Hammond said.

Sam nodded. She wasn't as vocal as Jack was.

"I, Sam, take you Sam to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my husband." Hammond said, his eyes gleaming for this joyous occasion.

"I, Sam, take you Sam to be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my husband." Sam said truthfully.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Hammond said for her to repeat.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sam said directly to Jack.

"I know pronounce you Man and wife." Hammond said.

"Does this mean I get to kiss her now?" Jack asked practically jumping up and down. Everyone smiled trying not to laugh at their CO's antics. Sam let loose a short giggle.

Hammond gave a short laugh and smiled.

"Of course Jack. You may now kiss the bride." Hammond said in his general's voice.

Jack dipped Sam and gave her a nice long passionate kiss.

Everyone began to applaud. There was even a few hoots and whistles. Jack and Sam drew out of their kiss.

"Everyone there is a reception at the mess. After that it's back to work." Jack shouted over the noise. Everyone filed out of the gate room. Hammond went ahead of Sam and Jack.

They had their arms around each other as they walked.

"This feels like the end of something, you know?" Sam said.

"This my dear, is just the beginning." Jack said. They truly had a love that out matched all.

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

The end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't plan on an epilogue but if enough ask I'll give it. Possibly even a sequel. Tell me what you think.


	16. Epilogue

Life of a warrior epilogue

...

Seven months later...

"You okay?" Sam asked her friend as her eyes slowly opened to the world around her.

"Yes thanks Sam. I'm good. Can you send in Daniel and the kids?" Janet asked her best friend.

"Sure thing Janet." Sam left the isolation room.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked.

"Just a little sore. She's fine Daniel. She just wants to see her family." Sam said.

Daniel, holding his four month old Son, Andrew went into the infirmary, his younger children trailing behind. Cassie was on her way to the SGC from a week long trip with her senior high school class. She was leaving three days early.

SG13 had recently gone to a mission on P3X 666 which ended in near disaster. Luckily no one was killed but it came awfully close for Janet and Jack.

Janet had just finished stabilizing Senior Airmen Simon Wells when a rogue staff blast hit Janet in the chest. Her vest protected a lot of the damage but not all.

Janet had been in surgery three times in the last two days but she was out of the woods now.

Wells named his newborn daughter after her.

Janet was honoured.

Sam went straight to her husbands bedside in the main infirmary. He was getting up and putting on his shirt.

"Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam. A bit sore but otherwise fine. The vest protected me pretty good. Lot of good it did Doc." Jack said looking solemn.

"Jack, Janet's okay. She pulled out of the last surgery just fine. Daniel and their kids are with her now." Sam said.

"Oh thank god." Jack whispered to the ceiling. He saw his wife close to tears.

"Come here." Jack said quietly as he brought Sam into his arms trying not to hurt himself in the process. Sam let loose a few tears. Something she rarely did while at work or even at home.

These past few weeks had been strenuous.

Mark and Annie had a daughter seven months ago almost four days after the wedding. They had been back in San Francisco for two days.

Amy René Carter was born at 3lbs 12oz. She had the early signs of complete blindness and some breathing problems. Amy was in the hospital for three days on a respirator but thankfully the young infant was fine now.

"Jack I'm pregnant." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Jack drew back painfully.

"About two months. Aren't you happy Jack?" Sam asked with a worried expression

"Of course Sam. Just a bit of a surprise. I take it was conceived while you were injured?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled fondly at the memory.

"Where are the girls?" Jack asked.

"Outside. Do you want to see them?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Jack smiled.

Sam went to the doors and Walter brought in the children.

"Thank you Uncle Walter." AJ hugged Walter before he left.

"No problem Kiddo. Good to see you up and about sir."

Jack nodded.

"Hows the new wife Walter?" Jack asked.

"Fine sir. Thank you." Walter said as he left.

"Daddy!" AJ and Grace squealed excitingly. The hugged him and gently as they could.

"I told you girls that he would be fine." Sam said holding an awake Hannah. Jack sat on his gurney.

"Can I hold her Sam?" Jack asked.

"Sure Jack just be careful for your ribs." Sam said as she gently passed Hannah to her father.

"She's gotten so big."Jack smiled down at his youngest daughter.

"Do you feel up to seeing the rest of the team?"

"Not quite yet. I want to enjoy this moment.

Six and a half months later...

Sam screamed for the seventh time in the last thirty minutes. Jack wiped her sweaty brow.

"Okay Sam. One more push." A recently recovered Janet told her.

Sam nodded as she panted. This was the last time she decided to have triplets.

"It'll be okay." Jack said. He kissed her on the forehead. Sam turned her head to glare at him.

Jack was just glad that she wasn't throwing curses at him like Sara had been when she was in labour with Charlie.

Sam began to have another contraction. She began to push.

"Okay I can see the head." Janet informed the parents to be. "One more time."

Sam began to push again.

Suddenly a cry erupted into the small isolation room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Janet said with a smile. Jack cut the cord.

"Jake Jonathon O'Neill. JJ" Sam said her smile lighting up the whole room.

"Only two more to go." Janet said.

Four minutes later another cry entered the room.

"It's a girl." Janet said. Jack cut the cord a second time.

"Jessica Jolinar O'Neill. Jesse." Jack said.

The last baby took a few more minutes to enter the world but nine minutes later another cry was heard.

"It's another boy." Janet cut the cord this time.

"George Daniel O'Neill. GD" Sam said.

"Daniel will be honoured." Janet said. The babies were sent off to be cleaned.

"Congratulations Sam. Three more children." Janet said as she snapped her gloves off.

"And don't forgot the boys!" Jack said excitingly. Sam smacked his arms slightly.

Twenty minutes later the triplets were back with Sam and Jack.

Grace, AJ and a now walking 17 month old Hannah came in the room to see their new brothers and sister.

"Their pretty." Grace said.

"Just as pretty as you three." Jack said. AJ blushed while Grace smiled.

"The others want to come in." Janet peeked into the room through the door.

"Bring them in." Sam said with a nod.

They were soon joined by Daniel, Teal'c, Jennifer, Walter, Siler, Dixon, Reynolds, Cassie and all the Jackson children.

Sam smiled at all the people around her calling dibs on godparents and what toy they would get them for the triplets first birthday.

This family was expanding and would continue to in the years to com.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

So what do you think? Hopefully this is a better ending then the last chapter. I do plan a sequel but It may be a while thanks to not being sick all the time. Anyway be on the look out and as always review review review.


End file.
